My Sweet Love 3 : Twins of Destiny
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Suite à MSL2. Un nouveau pilote débarque.L'heure est venu pour Duo de faire un choix mais même si ce choix est fait, la chute est inévitable. Blessé ou être blessé, tué ou être tué... C'est maintenant que tout va commencer...
1. Default Chapter

**My Sweet Love**

**Notes de l'auteur**

**Suite à une vague de protestation venue d'on ne sait où, l'auteur se voit contraint de continuer cette saga pour une nouvelle saison…**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas…**

**Ceci est le prélude à une saison 3…**

**Mais où donc tous ceci va s'arrêter ?**

**C'est à vous, très chers lecteurs, de le décider….

* * *

**

**Réponses aux revendications syndicales (reviews)**

Alors tout d'abord, je suis assez étonnée que vous soyez aussi nombreux à avoir survécu à la saison 2. Moi qui pensait avoir réussi à perdre tout le monde en cours de route mdr !!!

Comme je l'ai précisé à la fin de la saison précédente, je ne pourrais pas updater plusieurs chapitres par semaine. A la rigueur un chapitre par semaine voire toutes les deux semaines, en fonction de mon emploi du temps.

J'apprécie beaucoup d'écrire cette fic et je ne voulais pas vous pénaliser en updatant trop rarement. Cependant je constate que même une mise à jour irrégulière ne semble pas vous faire peur.

Dans ce cas, je vais tenter le coup !!

Je remercie donc :

Auclerc, Onarluca, Lily.B, Miss Faust, Elenëa Raberba Winner, Raziel, Kamara62, Alana, boubanath

et tous ceux que j'aurais oublié (dont mon stupide beta lecteur :p)

pour leur soutien (quoique pour certains, j'appelle ça des menaces :p)

* * *

**Et Welcome Back pour un nouvel enfer !!!**

**Oups !!!**

**Je voulais dire…**

**My Sweet Love 3…**


	2. Trailer

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Sérieux / Angst  
Couple(s) : aucun, c'est le prologue  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Woé !!! L'auteur rempile pour une 3ème saison !!  
**  
Blabla :** Voix Off

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
****-  
****Twins of Destiny**

**Trailer

* * *

**

**Réunion… **

Leur mission est terminée, ils sont enfin de retour

**Mauvais pressentiment… **

Pourtant plus jamais rien de sera comme avant.

Pourquoi ?

**Mauvais pressentiment… **

Où sont-ils ?

Que se passe-t-il ?

**Silence… **

Heero Yui est mort

**Silence… **

Duo n'est plus Duo

Il est devenu encore plus froid et distant que ne l'était le soldat parfait.

Que s'est-il passé ?

**Silence… **

Que s'est-il passé ?

**Bouleversement… **

Un nouveau pilote…

Il va remplacer Heero

**Bouleversement… **

Et Duo ne dit rien…

Lui qui aimait Heero, lui qui l'aime encore…

Pourquoi ?

**Mauvais pressentiment…**

Et le sentiment que tout ne fait que commencer…

**Mauvais pressentiment… **

Que tout va encore changer…

**Souffrance… **

Le passé rattrape chacun d'entre nous, nous torture, nous trahis, nous persécute…

**Souvenirs… **

Froid, glacial, limpide, ils guident nos pas, nous confronte, nous sépare, nous réunis…

**Douleur… **

Pour finalement tout remettre en questions, nos idées, nos pensées, nos actes…

Rien n'est jamais acquis et rien ne le sera jamais…

**Paix et guerre,**

**Bonheur et vengeance,**

**Larmes et sang,**

Tels sont les nouveaux tempos donnés à cette guerre que se livrent depuis des siècles la Bourgeoisie et l'Underground et dont les principaux acteurs sont à présent…

« Je vous présente mon nouveau petit copain »

« Du… Duo ? »

**Twins of Destiny**

**_« Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ? »_**


	3. Résumé

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Résumé  
Couple(s) : aucun  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
****-  
****Twins of Destiny**

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"**

**Résumé de la saison précédente...**

Duo et Heero partent enfin accomplir la mission qui leur a été confiée par l'Organisation. Afin de leur facilité la tâche, deux autres adolescents se joignent à eux.

Il s'agit de Mamoru Haruka et de Samaki Kaido, tous deux assassins pour des organisations secrètes.

Chacun d'eux a ses propres raisons de vouloir participer à cette mission dont ils ne savent absolument rien, sans pour autant que cela ait l'air de les préoccuper vraiment.

Au cours d'un bref séjour dans le Palace de Heero à Medisile, Duo apprend que lui et Mamoru sont mariés depuis deux ans à présent.

Et comme un choc ne vient jamais seul, il apprend qu'en réalité, le hacker n'a pas quinze ans mais dix-neuf !!!

De quoi chambouler bien des choses en perspective !!!

Surtout quand les deux époux ne voient aucun inconvénient à ce que Duo deviennent l'amant de Heero.

L'histoire se complique encore un peu plus lorsqu'ils arrivent sur le campus universitaire où doit avoir lieu la mission.

Duo et Mamoru doivent se faire passer pour des jumeaux. Tandis que le perfect soldier obtient le titre d'époux temporaire du premier, Saki se voit octroyé celui de fiancé du second.

S'en suivent quiproquos amoureux, saut d'humeur et révélations fracassantes sur les personnes de notre petit groupe 1.

Quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une reconnaissance des lieux, Heero et Duo mettent enfin la main sur la personne qui avait fait appel à eux.

Il s'agit de Eiri Martel, un étudiant du campus en question.

Ce dernier leur donne pour mission de détruire l'ensemble des sous-sols de l'école sans trop leur donner de raisons si ce n'est que les bassements de l'établissement regorgent de laboratoires expérimentaux.

Au cours de ses recherches, Heero découvre qu'il s'agit en faite de laboratoires de manipulation génétique et que, tout comme lui, Eiri a servi de cobaye à des scientifiques.

Il est d'ailleurs le seul survivant du projet avec la présidente du conseil des élèves, Kira Asou.

Fou de rage à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu subir le même sort que lui et en souffrir, le hacker décide de réduire en cendre au plus vite les bassements en question !!

Malheureusement, c'est ce moment que choisit le shinigami pour lui faire une déclaration en bel et du forme. Il se retrouve dès lors partagé entre l'envie de le garder près de lui et celui de le fuir pour le préserver de son passé on ne peut plus flou !!

Du côté des pilotes restés au quartier de l'Alliance, rien ne va plus non plus.

Un petit plaisantin s'est amusé à envoyer à Quatre un tableau morbide baptisé Sadame, et représentant Rachid, un proche de l'empathe, attaché sur une croix de pierre par des fil de lin.

La plaisanterie prend des allures de cauchemars lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, les restes de l'Arabe sont envoyés au blond dans un emballage cadeau !!

A l'Organisation Zodiacal, c'est la pagaille complète aussi !! Lady Une vient d'être retrouvée dépecé dans son bureau et un tableau répondant au doux nom du « supplice d'Andromède » trône désormais dans le salon de Treize.

Le brun semble d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas être réellement perturbé par cette affaire…

Serait-ce parce qu'il est en partie responsable de ces deux massacres ? Ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il est l'un des dirigeants de l'Organisation….

Retour sur le campus universitaire où, Heero disparaît après avoir poser un ultimatum à Duo. 2

Le groupe se voit contraint d'accomplir le reste de la mission qui leur a été confié à deux, le shinigami étant encore sous le choc.

Alors que l'explosion des laboratoires se faisait imminente, les deux assassins se font attaquer et sont rejoints par Eiri, venu en renfort.

Mais même ainsi, ils ne parviennent pas à avoir l'avantage sur Kira Asou, la présidente du conseil des élèves.

C'est alors que vint le dieu de la mort dans toute sa splendeur. Faisant impasse de tout sentiment, il met fin au combat jusque quelques secondes avant l'explosion fatidique.

La mission est désormais fini, le contrat a été remplis…

Vint l'heure des séparations et toujours aucune nouvelle de Heero. D'adieux en promesse de retrouvailles, les quatre adolescents se quittèrent sur le quai de la gare, emportant, dans leurs bagages, les bons et moins bons moments de ces quelques jours passés ensemble.

Au quartier des forces de l'Alliance, la stupeur est à son comble !!

Non seulement les professeurs leur annonce la mort de Heero mais aussi l'arrivée d'un nouveau pilote au sein de l'équipe !!

Ce dernier n'est autre que Eiri Martel qui, après un entraînement intensif auprès de Heero, vint soutenir Duo en tant que coéquipier.

Mais que caches vraiment sa venue ? Quel sera le comportement de Quatre face au changement d'attitude de son meilleur ami ?

Et si les choses n'étaient pas réellement ce qu'on pensait qu'elle soit ?

Des souvenirs que l'on croyait oublié, des choix difficiles et le retour en fanfare de personnes du passé…

Missions, angst, séparations, meurtres, retrouvailles et passion sont au programme de cette nouvelle saison de My Sweet Love qui a pour nom :

Twins of Destiny…

* * *

1 Woé ben comptez pas sur moi pour tout vous rappeler sinon j'serais encore là demain !! 

2 Peut-on vraiment parler d'ultimatum ?


	4. Twins00

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Sérieux  
Couple(s) : toujours aucun  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :  
…. : changement de lieu

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : ayant eu un peu de temps devant moi, j'en profite pour publier les deux premiers chapitres de cette nouvelle saison. En espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que la précédente !! Kisu

Shina : je suis sûr que c'est toi qui a causé la panne des ordinateurs de la société pour que je puisse avoir congé, hein ? avoue !! mdr. Je vais essayer de faire mon maximum pour updater la semaine prochaine encore. Après, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué étant donné que je déménage (donc le temps que j'ai une nouvelle connexion internet et un peu de temps à moi… soupir). Enfin, voici toujours la suite !!

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
****-  
****Twins of Destiny**

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"

* * *

**

**Prologue

* * *

**

Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell…

I run, hide but never lie.

Aussi, je vous demande d'écouter très attentivement cette histoire qui est la mienne, cette histoire qui aurait pu avoir une toute autre fin que celle-ci si la guerre, les circonstances n'avait pas jouée en notre défaveur…

Si je dis « notre », c'est parce que, dans cette aventure, je ne suis pas seul.

Lui aussi en fait partie…

Lui aussi a eu à en supporter les conséquences…

Pourquoi m'a-t-il protégé ?

Pourquoi m'a-t-il suivit ?

Je me pose encore ces questions en cet instant…

Peut-être que je n'en connaîtrais jamais les réponses…

Il lui ressemble tellement…

Avec douceur, je pose ma main sur son front pour m'assurer que la température est descendue, profitant de l'occasion pour examiner si ces blessures ne se sont pas réouverte pendant notre voyage des plus agités.

Je m'en veux de l'avoir entraîner dans tout ceci.

Il avait déjà tellement souffert par le passé et moi, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'ajouter une pierre autour de son cou.

En fin de compte, je suis peut-être bien maudit…

Mais qu'est-ce que réellement être maudit ?

Est-ce de se rendre compte que votre meilleur ami s'est servi de vous pendant toutes ses années ?

Est-ce d'apprendre qu'on vous a toujours caché la vérité ?

Est-ce découvrir que votre seul parent est un meurtrier ?

Est-ce aimer un homme au passé des plus effrayant ?

Est-ce voir les personnes qui nous entourent disparaître un à un sans que l'on puisse faire quoique se soit ?

Si c'est cela être maudit, alors je le suis….

Je le suis mais enfin de compte, je ne le regrette pas. Car ça m'aura au moins permis de comprendre une chose :

Rien…

Absolument rien…

N'est jamais acquis en ce monde…


	5. Twins01

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Sérieux  
Couple(s) : 2x1, 4x2, 2xEiri (Il y en a que pour Duo dans ce chap. !!)  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :  
…. : changement de lieu  
**Blabla :** événement / situation  
**_Blabla :_** POV de Duo

* * *

**_Toute cette histoire avait commencé trois mois plutôt…_**

**_Eiri_****_ était alors mon coéquipier depuis deux mois déjà et mes contacts avec les autres pilotes, surtout Quatre, ne cessaient de se dégrader au fur et à mesure que le temps passait…

* * *

_**

**My Sweet Love 3  
****-  
****Twins of Destiny**

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"**

**

* * *

**

**Twins 01 **

* * *

**Une porte qui s'ouvre… **

**Des voix… **

Quatre : c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?!!!

Duo : qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Quatre : ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Je te signale qu'on avait rendez-vous avec les professeurs à seize heures, qu'il est plus de cinq heures du matin et qu'on a essayé de te joindre toute la journée sans résultat !!!

Duo : bah… tu m'en vois désolé….

Quatre : et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!!! Par Allah !! On s'est inquiété pour toi !!!

Duo : ah vraiment ?

Quatre : tu n'es qu'un égoïste !!! Tu ne te soucies pas de ce que peuvent ressentir les autres !!!

Duo : parce que c'est moi égoïste ?!!!

**Un ton qui monte…**

Duo : d'après toi, qui crois-tu qui s'occupe de la préparation des missions et de l'entretien des Gundam pendant que vous papouillez tranquillement dans votre coin, hein ?

(silence)

Duo : dis-moi un peu qui se tape toutes les missions suicidaires qui passent dans le coin ?

**Lorsque tristesse se mêle à la colère…**

Duo : combien bien de fois crois-tu que je me réveille la nuit en pensant à cette fichue mission qu'un con a fait capoter ?

(silence)

Duo : bien sûr que non, tu ne peux rien savoir… ou plutôt, tu ne veux rien savoir. Parce que savoir te demanderait de reconnaître que je suis attiré par les hommes et ça, tu ne peux pas le supporter !!

Quatre : Duo !!!

Duo : laisses-moi finir !!!

(silence)

Duo : je ne suis pas ton jouet, Quatre !! Je veux vivre librement et pas comme un oiseau retenu dans une cage dorée !!

(silence)

Duo : j'ai besoin de liberté et ça, tu ne peux pas me le donner…

(silence)

Duo : tu ne le pourras jamais…

(silence)

Quatre : parce que se faire sauter par le premier venu c'est la liberté ?

Duo : …

Quatre : crois-tu que je ne sais pas où tu passes la plupart de tes soirées ?

(silence)

Quatre : Heero est mort, Duo. MORT !!!! Alors oublies-le une bonne fois pour toute !!!!

Duo : JAMAIS !!! Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !!!!

**Orgueil…**

**Jalousie…**

Quatre : et tu comptes faire quoi ? Traquer tous les mecs qui lui ressemblent et les foutrent dans ton lit ?

Duo : pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que je sois ta catin ?

**Une gifle qui part…**

Quatre : retires ça !!

Duo : jamais de la vie

**Un regard remplit de haine…. **

**De défit aussi… **

Quatre : retires ça tout de suite !!!

Duo : pourquoi ? Tu comptes me gifler encore une fois ?

Quatre : où tu vas ?!!!

Duo : appliquer tes conseils !!

**Une porte qui claque…**

Quatre : Duo !!!

**Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent…**

**Une rage et un sentiment d'impuissance qui ne vont qu'en grandissant…**

**L'énième confrontation entre les deux pilotes venait de se terminer…**

**xxxxx**

Arpentant les couloirs, mains dans les poches, le shinigami tentait vainement de se calmer.

Chacune de ses disputes avec le blond l'épuisait moralement et, vu le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait croisé ces derniers temps, nul besoin de préciser qu'il était complètement lessivé !!

Mais bon, depuis son retour, l'empathe faisait presque tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible, ne le laissant jamais se balader seul ou encore le faisant surveiller par ces hommes de main.

De temps à autre aussi, le pilote de Sandrock tentait de s'introduire dans son cerveau. N'ayant pas de moyen de lui résister, il se cachait alors derrière son compagnon de chambré qui lui faisait écran…

Autant dire tout de suite que ce n'était pas la grande entente entre ces deux-là, surtout que le nouveau venu avait un caractère assez proche de l'ancien pilote !!!

Eiri : je peux savoir ce qui te rend si joyeux ?

Avec lenteur, l'Américain se retourna vers la silhouette appuyée dans un coin sombre du couloir.

Duo : hum… laisses-moi réfléchir…. De savoir que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Le jeune homme fronça un sourcil, essayant de terminer le degré de sérieux de son partenaire avant que ce dernier ne se plante devant lui, un sourire de shinigami sur les lèvres.

Duo : dis… à part veiller sur moi, tu n'as plus rien à faire aujourd'hui ?

Le pilote acquiesça. Effectivement, il n'avait rien d'autre d'important à faire aujourd'hui, du moins si l'on exceptait le fait qu'il devait jouer le baby-sitter et bodyguard pour le dieu de la mort.

Mine de rien, il n'était pas aussi facile que l'on le pensait de surveiller une véritable pile électrique comme lui !!

Duo : dans ce cas, j'peux te demander un service ?

Nouveau hochement de tête…

Il était intrigué et ce n'était pas le faux air angélique du natté qui allait le rassurer, que du contraire !!

Duo : tu veux bien dormir avec moi, dis !!!!! Te plaiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt !!!!!!!

Eiri : … on dort déjà dans la même chambre…

Duo : vi mais j'ai envie d'embêter mon monde… et puis Quatre a insinué que j'étais une catin alors autant que j'essaye d'en être une…

Eiri : … une catin, hein ?

Le pilote détailla son cadet de la tête aux pieds en s'attardant longuement sur les reins de ce dernier.

Duo : tu crois que je ferais l'affaire ?

**Demi-tour sur lui-même…**

**Regard provocateur…**

Eiri : hum… laisses-moi réfléchir…

**Sentiment d'oppression…**

Ils étaient observés, il le savait…

Eiri : ça me coûtera combien ?

Duo : pour toi, ça sera une pizza chocolat

Eiri : une pizza chocolat, tu dis ?

Décidé à jouer le jeu pour provoquer la personne qui les épiait, le soldat attira le shinigami par la taille avant de glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt moulant de ce dernier.

Eiri : dans ce cas, allons-y !!

**Clin d'œil complice…**

**Fou rire à demi dissimulé…**

Les deux garçons prirent la direction de leur chambre commune, l'un dans les bras de l'autre sans même se retourner…

Dans le couloir, l'ombre sortit de sa cachette, une colère non feinte se lisant sur son visage.

Quatre : … tu me le paieras, Eiri Martel, j'en fais le serment…


	6. Twins02

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Sérieux  
Couple(s) : 2xEiri, Saki xMamoru, le tout de manière très légère…  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Bon, ce chapitre est un p'tit peu beaucoup long mais c'est involontaire….

…. : changement de lieu  
Flash Back : retour momentané dans le passé des personnages  
**Blabla :** événement / situation  
**_Blabla :_** POV de Duo

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Bonne Année !!!! Et pour commencer celle-ci en beauté, voici les deux prochains chapitres de Msl !! (pourquoi deux ? ben c'est que je ne pourrais pas updater avant fin janvier en raison de mon déménagement, alors j'ai pris sur moi et voilà !!!). Pis ne t'en fais pas pour Quatre… il n'est pas encore au bout de ses surprises… Duo non plus d'ailleurs… oh !! un nouveau personnage à l'horizon !!! mdr

Shirna : surprise !! j'ai eu le temps de poster la suite avant de partir !! par contre, après il va valoir attendre 2 semaines… j'espère que tu tiendras le coup mdr. Bah Quatre a l'habitude d'avoir Duo pour lui tout seul. Seulement Duo lui est dingue de Heero… à moins que se ne soit d'Eiri… à méditer…

Miss Faust : toi aussi tu as remarqué que ça se compliquait davantage au fur et à mesure des chapitres ? je te jure, c'est pas ma faute !!! … bon, j'y suis p'tete pour un tout p'tit peu mais juste un p'tit peu, hein ?!!

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
-  
Twins of Destiny **

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"**

**Twins 02**

Adossé au bord du bureau, le pilote attendait patiemment que son cadet retrouve petit à petit son calme ; chose qui n'était pas vraiment aisé lorsqu'on connaissait la fréquence à laquelle ce dernier croisait l'empathe ces derniers temps !!!

D'ailleurs, depuis son affectation ici, il ne pouvait que constater l'accroissement de la possessivité et de la jalousie du blond à l'égard de son protéger…

Quand on y réfléchissait sérieusement à la situation, il était encore heureux que l'Arabe soit complètement hétéro 1 ; il ne préférait ne pas imaginer la situation dans le cas contraire !!

Duo : dis…

Eiri : hum ?

Duo : tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Eiri : pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

Duo : ben parce que Quatre va encore plus te détester à présent ;;

**Un rire léger…**

**Presque un murmure…**

Eiri : ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ça

Il aimait l'entendre rire mais ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ça le touchait autant…

Il en avait été même jusqu'à en parler à son « rival de cœur », entre deux missions pour les forces de l'Alliance…

_0o0 Flash Back 0o0_

L'assassin lisait tranquillement un magasine sur les plantes rares tropicales lorsque le brun se planta devant lui, quelque peu gêné.

Duo : 'jour, Mamoru

Mamoru : bonjour, Duo-kun comment vas-tu ?

Duo : bien… bien…

Mamoru : tu es venu voir Heero, je suppose…

Duo : ben… pas vraiment en faite ;;

_0o0 Fin du Flash Back 0o0_

Ce dernier l'avait d'abord fixé pendant cinq bonnes minutes, essayant plus que probablement d'assimiler toutes les informations, avant de lui adressé un sourire on ne peut plus amusé par la situation…

_0o0 Flash Back 0o0_

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'effaceur lorsque son cadet eut fini son récit, un sourire que ce dernier n'appréciait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout !!

Duo : c'est quoi que pour un sourire ?

Mamoru : sourire ? De quoi tu parles ?

Duo : allé, dis-moi à quoi tu penses…

Mamoru : je ne pense pas, je constate

Duo : et on peut savoir ce que tu constates ?

Mamoru : que dans très peu de temps, j'aurais Heero pour moi tout seul

Duo : ???

Mamoru, en soupirant : tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, tu sais ?

Duo : bah… pas plus que la moyenne

Mamoru : … doutes

(silence)

Mamoru : enfin soit, tout ce que je te demande c'est de faire très attention à ce que tu vas faire à présent car… tu apprendras bientôt que tout n'est qu'apparence, tout n'est que façade…

Laissant de côté sa revue, l'adolescent se leva avant de lui adresser son plus beau sourire

Mamoru : et si on allait rendre une petite visite à notre Iceberg dans son laboratoire ?

_0o0 Fin du Flash Back 0o0_

Il n'avait tout d'abord pas très bien compris les paroles de son ami mais quand il y repensait…

Quand il y repensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

A croire que toute cette histoire ne présageait vraiment rien de bon pour eux !!!

Enfin… d'un certain point de vue, bien sûr !!

Duo : tu crois que je vais bientôt le revoir ?

Eiri : ?? Tu n'étais pas avec lui cette nuit ?

Duo : … nan… j'ai passé la soirée avec Mamoru…

Disant cela, l'Américain se laissa complètement tomber sur le lit avant de tendra la main à son aîné pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre

Eiri : … ? Avec Mamoru ?

Duo : hum… on avait quelques trucs à se dire….

(silence)

Duo : dis-moi, pourquoi tout est si compliqué ?

Eiri : si la vie était simple, crois-tu qu'elle vaudrait réellement la peine d'être vécue ?

Duo : peut-être que non…. Je ne sais pas…

(silence)

Duo : j'en viens à me demander si ce que je fais est réellement bien, si je ne ferais pas mieux de….

Tournant brusquement la tête vers le blond, le shinigami regarda ce dernier droit dans les yeux, avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable

Duo : tu crois que je vaux la peine qu'on s'intéresse à moi ?

**Rire…**

**Envoûtant…**

**Fascinant aussi…**

Eiri : tu poses vraiment de drôle de questions…

Regard… 

Se perdre dans cette immensité bleue, c'est ce qu'il voulait en ce moment…

Avec douceur, l'Américain caressa la joue de son protecteur avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser chastement.

Duo : je ne vous comprends pas… ni lui… ni toi…

Murmure… 

Eiri : ne cherche pas à comprendre… accepte…

Ne plus penser… 

Duo : accepter, hum ?

Deux bras...

Parcourant le dos du blond pour venir finir leur course au niveau des hanches...

Duo : et toi, m'accepteras-tu ?

Une main…

Se mêlant à la courte chevelure brune dont il pouvait dès à présent en sentir le parfum…

Eiri : … qui sait…

Regard contre regard pour mieux se chercher….

Pour mieux se trouver….

Avant que…

xxxxx

Appuyé dos au mur, l'empathe tentait désespérément de faire impasse sur cette colère sans nom qui le submergeait intérieurement.

Eiri Martel…

Depuis que ce pilote avait rejoint leur groupe, Duo s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, voir le fuyait par moment !!

A croire que tout était irrémédiablement lié à sa mystérieuse arrivée !!!

Et quelle arrivée !!!

A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de digérer la mort de leur compagnon d'arme que les Mads leur avaient parachuté ce nouveau venu.

Sortie d'Allah seul savait où, il était une espèce de copie conforme du soldat parfait.

Bien sûr, aucun renseignement à son sujet n'était disponible quant à son identité, sa formation, son Gundam ou même son mentor !!

D'ailleurs, à l'heure actuelle, il utilisait toujours le Wing Zero.

Le Wing Zero….

Un mystère à part entière, lui aussi. Seul Heero avait réussi à le piloter jusqu'alors…

Heero…

Pourquoi et comment il était mort…

Aucun d'eux ne le savait et Duo refusait obstinément d'en parler.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait tenté à mainte reprise de s'introduire dans l'esprit instable du brun. Mais à chaque fois, il se heurtait à un mur. Et dernière ce mur, toujours le même nom… toujours la même personne…

Il le détestait….

Non, pire que cela, il le haïssait !!

Il le haïssait pour essayer d'emmener SON Duo loin de lui.

Il le haïssait pour…

Un biper… 

Résonnant dans l'immensité du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait…

Sortant l'appareil de sa poche, il y regarda le numéro qui y était inscrit avant qu'un mince sourire ne vint étirer ses lèvres.

Il venait de trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de lui…

xxxxx

Allongé sur le lit, le jeune homme caressait distraitement la chevelure du garçon endormi dans ses bras, tout en essayant de faire le point sur leur situation actuelle qui, il devait bien se l'avouer, n'était pas véritablement brillante…

Mais bon, qu'à cela ne tienne, ils devaient bien faire avec !!

Et puis, être au beau milieu de la zone ennemie n'avait pas que des inconvénients puisque cela leur permettait d'avoir accès à tout un ensemble de données des plus utiles !!

Quoique à y réfléchir, certains arrivaient très bien à s'en sortir sans… 2

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'assez tard la présence de deux autres personnes dans la pièce

Celles-ci se tenaient sagement dans l'ombre, attendant une invitation de sa part qui ne tarda pas, outre mesure, à arriver.

??? : Wahhh !! Alors ce qu'on raconte est vrai ?

???, en soupirant : Saki…

Saki : …. ? j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

Son compagnon leva les yeux en signe d'impuissance tandis que le blond se contenta d'un demi-sourire.

Eiri : comment êtes-vous rentré ? c'est pourtant assez bien gardé ici…

???, en haussant les épaules : c'est pas à moi qui faut le demander, je n'ai fait que le suivre. Il a l'air de connaître la maison comme sa poche.

Saki : faut pas exagérer, je ne connais que les différents chemins qui mènent à la chambre d'Heero… ceci dit en passant, encore heureux que vous avez emménagé dans celle-ci et pas dans une autre !!

Eiri : ???

??? : d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en plus d'être ultra protégée, elle est équipée d'un système « Hight Tech » empêchant toute intrusion sous quelques formes que se soit 3

Saki : ce qui explique que le blondinet ne soit pas encore venu te trucider…

Eiri : … c'est bon à savoir…

(silence)

Eiri : sinon… je peux connaître la raison de votre venu ici ? je suppose que vous n'avez pas pris de tel risque par simple mesure de courtoisie…

Saki : moi, non. Je suis chargé de baby-sitter Duo. Mais Ma-chan est là en touriste…

Eiri : …. ? (trad. : c'est-à-dire ?)

Mamoru : surveiller Duo de l'intérieur est mathématiquement impossible, surtout vu l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, c'est pourquoi…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'autre information, comprenant où son compagnon voulait en venir

Eiri : tu vas prendre sa place, c'est ça ?

Mamoru : hum…

Eiri : combien de temps ?

Mamoru : je ne sais pas… le temps qu'il lui faudra pour reforger ses barrières…

Eiri : les choses vont si mal dans l'Underground ?

Mamoru : veux-tu réellement connaître la réponse ?

Silence…

Il n'y avait rien à répondre face à une telle déclaration.

Reposant son regard sur la silhouette qu'il tenait dans ses bras, le pilote ne put empêcher une lueur de regret de traverser ses prunelles océans.

Reconstruire ces barrières…

Autrement dit, refaire de lui l'assassin qu'il était par le passé…

Il ne le voulait pas mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

Depuis quelques temps, la situation entre les deux factions se dégradaient à vive allure, si bien que l'Underground s'apprêtait désormais à s'unifier et à restaurer le « Comité ».

Eiri : …

Mamoru : Eiri ?

(silence)

Mamoru : tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout se passera très bien pour lui...

Eiri : … j'aimerais bien te croire…

Mamoru : crois en la parole d'un Haruka et tu ne le regretteras pas. D'ailleurs, tu as un exemple devant toi

Disant cela, l'effaceur indiqua le jeune homme se trouvant près de lui

Mamoru : grâce à moi, il échappe à une semaine d'enfer en compagnie d'un Poltergeist 4

Saki : peut-être mais à la place, je me retrouve à faire le « ménage » à ta place

Mamoru : parce que tu préfèrerais être dans ton trou paumé avec un mec deux de tension, complètement psycho, et qui tolère la présence de son ex dans votre couple ?

Saki : …

Mamoru : c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu préfères ma compagnie

Saki : ….

Le liquidateur adressa un regard on ne peut plus noir à son cadet qui avait profité de l'occasion pour se suspendre à son bras comme lui seul savait le faire.

Bien sûr, il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir empêché de vivre une semaine de cauchemar en compagnie de l'ESP mais là…

Saki : … lâches-moi…

Mamoru : hors de question Pour une fois que je peux profiter de toi sans avoir la crainte que la chose avait qui tu es maqué ne surgisse brusquement !!

Saki : …

(silence)

Eiri : vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas amants ?

Saki : tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !!!

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire tandis que l'assassin de l'Etoile Bleue faisait semblant d'être vexé.

Finalement, il ne regrettait plus du tout d'être venu…

xxxxx

Le jeune pilote dévisagea son aîné, n'ayant que trop peur de comprendre la véracité ou plutôt l'horreur des propos qui ce dernier lui adressait.

??? : pardon ?

??? : tu m'as très bien compris, Wufei… ou bien devrais-je dire sa Seigneurie Fei Chang, dernier descendant du clan Dragon….

Dernier descendant du clan Dragon…

Ça faisait combien de temps que personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça ?

Clan privilégié de la Bourgeoisie, il n'en était pas moins que des assassins, chargé de protéger le dirigeant de la caste de tout attentat et d'éliminer toutes les personnes gênantes se trouvant sur le chemin de ce dernier, chose qui répugnait particulièrement l'Asiatique.

Pour lui, un combat se gagnait à la loyale, pas d'un coup de poignard dans le dos de l'adversaire !!

Pour lui…

Wufei : désolé, Zechs, mais je ne peux accepter votre offre

Zechs : pourquoi cela ? Auriez-vous peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche qui vous incombe ?

**Un sourire…**

**Sans joie, sans chaleur…**

Wufei : que du contraire, mais vous devez comprendre que je suis dans l'impossibilité de tuer l'un de mes propres compagnons d'arme, parce que c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

Zechs : comment…

Wufei : un assassin reste un assassin. Je ne pourrais jamais rien changer au fait que je fasse parti du clan Dragon. Mais tuer l'un de mes coéquipiers parce que celui que je suis censé protéger en est jaloux…

Il savait…

Il savait qui était le chef suprême de la Bourgeoisie alors que même ces proches collaborateurs l'ignoraient…

Zechs : qui es-tu ?

Regard énigmatique… 

Wufei : Wufei… Chang Wufei, pilote du Gundam Nataku…

Disant cela, le Chinois se leva et prit congé de son compagnon après avoir payé l'addition, sans se douter que, non loin de là, une ombre observait avec malice la mine déconfite de celui qu'on surnommait l'âme damnée de Treize…

xxxxx

Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce fut devant un poste de TV que l'aristocrate trouva l'objet de ses recherches.

La personne en question, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, avait tout son attention portée sur le clip vidéo d'un groupe très en vogue pour le moment, si bien que c'est à peine s'il se tracassa de cette intrusion dans son espace vital !!

Treize : … où est-elle ?

??? : de qui tu parles ?

Treize : écoutes, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer à cache-cache avec toi. Dis-moi juste si elle vit encore, ça me suffira.

Détachant un court instant les yeux de l'écran, il les posa sur la silhouette de son aîné avant de lui former une phrase avec sujet, verbe, complément.

??? : je ne sais vraiment pas de qui tu parles…

Treize : ??? Ce n'est pas toi qui à enlevé l'un de mes lieutenants ?

??? : …. ? Tu parles de celle avec les tâches de rousseurs et qui ressemble à un yo-yo ?

Treize : nan…. Celle-là, j'en ai déjà récupéré les morceaux pour les chiens. Je te parle d'une avec les cheveux court noirs, garçon manqué et pas féminine pour un sous.

??? : celle qui fout son nez partout ?

(Silence)

??? : désolé mais je n'y ai pas encore touché… tu es sûr qu'elle a pas changé de camp pour être prêt du squelette qui lui sert de mec ?

Treize : parce que tu es au courant de ça aussi…

??? : tu n'avais pas besoin d'envoyer Mi-ki. Tu sais très bien où elle va chercher ses infos…

Treize : …

(silence)

Treize : mais si ce n'est pas toi, qui l'a enlevé ?

??? : pas la moindre idée, mais si c'est quelqu'un de sympa, je suis sûr qu'il ne manquera pas de m'envoyer un joli carton d'invitation…

(Silence)

??? : tu restes avec moi en attendant ?

Treize : hum…

Prenant place à ses côtés, l'aristocrate décida de changer de conversation. Après tout, morte ou vivante, la vie de Lucrézia Noin lui importait peu !!

xxxxx

Lorsque le shinigami se réveilla ce matin-là, il eut certainement l'un des plus grands chocs de sa courte vie pour deux raisons majeurs : d'une part, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras du blond et de l'autre...

Mamoru : Ohayo, Duo-kun

De l'autre, il avait sa copie conforme qui le dévisageait, une lueur remplie de sous-entendu dans le regard...

Duo : euh... 'jour... ;;

Eiri : bien dormi ?

Relevant les yeux, il croisa les prunelles pâles de son compagnon.

Jamais il n'en avait rencontré d'aussi clair. A croire qu'ils étaient fait de glace !!!

Duo : hum...

(Silence)

Duo : désolé...

**Sourire...**

A croire que le protector ne lui tenait jamais rigueur pour quoi que se soit.

Saki : Mochi ! Mochi !! Saki appelle Chibi, me reçois-tu ,

Mamoru, amusé : eh ben ! Eh ben !! ça avance plutôt vite entre vous...

Duo : ??? Hein ?

Mamoru : rien

Eiri : ....

Duo : Moé.... c'est ça... et si au lieu de comploté, tu me disais comment et pourquoi vous êtes là....

Mamoru : pour le comment, demande au psycho. Pour le pourquoi...

D'un geste lent de la main, l'effaceur désigna la porte de la chambre avant de reprendre la parole.

Mamoru : derrière celle-ci se situe un problème gênant pour nous, gênant parce que tu es au courant de certaines choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir et qui, du coup, nous mette en danger.

Duo : je ne comprends pas...

Saki : tu sais que Ma-chan et moi faisons parti de clans d'assassins...

Le brun opina légèrement al tête, tout en tentant de reconstituer les différentes pièces du puzzle.

Saki : l'ensemble de ses clans est connu sous le nom d'Underground, c'est-à-dire de ceux agissant dans l'ombre...

(silence)

Saki : à la base, l'Underground effectuait les sales besognes pour le compte de la Bourgeoisie, composée essentiellement de riches sans vraiment de scrupules et prêt à tout pour s'enrichir !!!

Mamoru : mais à la suite d'une querelle de « famille », l'Underground à choisit de faire bande à part, ce qui à donné le monde que nous connaissons.

Saki : pour résumer, nous nous trouvons dans la situation suivante : quelqu'un connaissant trop de choses sur nous et qui se balade librement dans une base ennemie, est devenu trop manipulable…

(silence)

Duo : en conclusion, je suis un élément à éliminer, c'est ça ?

Saki : oui et non… oui dans la mesure où tu serais susceptible de nous trahir. Mais non, car tu n'as pas encore choisit de clarifier ta position… d'ailleurs c'est aussi pour cette raison que tu es surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !!

(silence)

Mamoru : nous savons très bien qu'expliqué comme ça, c'est très difficile à comprendre mais vu la situation, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre la moindre erreur !!!

Duo : …

Saki : que ce soit Ma-chan, Eiri ou moi, aucun d'entre nous ne voulons en arriver là, seulement viendra un jour où inévitablement…

L'assassin ne termina pas sa phrase. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas besoin. Tout le monde avait clairement comprit où il voulait en arriver.

Saki : enfin bref. Histoire d'arranger les choses pour nous, je suis venu te proposer un compromis

Duo : ??? Compromis ?

Saki : hum…

(silence)

Saki : tu laisses Ma-chan prendre ta place pendant une semaine et ensuite, on te laisse une autre semaine pour réfléchir à la situation.

(silence)

Saki : bien sûr, il va de soit que, comme Ma-chan se fera passer pour toi, tu devras te faire passer pour lui… mais t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je me charge de ta couverture

Eiri : … tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

L'assassin fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de comprendre où le blond voulait en arriver…

Saki : ah oui… ces deux détails-là…

Mamoru : par détail, il veut parler qu'Heero n'est pas encore totalement au courant donc vous devrez l'éviter pendant cette période.

Saki : vrai… mais aussi…

Pointant son index vers le protector, il le redirigea ensuite vers l'effaceur.

Saki : tout comme Eiri, c'est pas vraiment la grande entente entre le fils à papa et Ma-chan…. Mais bon, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il découvrira le pot aux roses !! au pire, il détestera encore un peu plus Eiri…

L'intéressé haussa significativement les épaules pour montre que cela ne le perturbait pas plus que ça 5 avant de poser ses prunelles pâles sur son compagnon toujours blottit dans ses bras.

Eiri : que décides-tu ?

Duo, en secouant la tête : je ne sais pas… j'ai pas envie de te causer encore plus d'ennuis et…

Soupir…

Il ne savait pas comment exprimer le fait qu'il était partagé entre le protéger lui et protéger ceux qui étaient devenu en peu de temps ses nouveaux amis…

Eiri : … tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Le plus important pour le moment, c'est que Saki t'apprenne à reconstruire tes barrières mentales. Le reste est secondaire !!

Mamoru : de plus, tu peux compter sur moi pour prendre grand soin de lui jamais je n'oserais permettre que l'on abîme quelqu'un d'aussi « précieux » que lui !!!

Devant le terme choisit par l'assassin, le liquidateur ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de débit, comprenant mieux à présent pourquoi son cadet avait accepté si vite cette mission qui leur avait été confiée…

Saki : bon, je suppose qu'à présent, tout le monde est d'accord pour respecter cet « échange » d'une semaine ?

(silence)

Saki : très bien, dans ce cas, je déclare l'Opération « Twins » ouverte !!!

**Hochement de têtes…**

**Regards devenant sérieux…**

**Les principaux acteurs étant en place, la véritable histoire pouvait commencer…**

A suivre

* * *

1 Enfin… simple hypothèse, personne n'a encore été vérifié cette information !! 

2 On se demanderait presque qui….

3 En résumé, les ESP n'y sont pas le bienvenu

4 Mais de qui il pourrait s'agir….

5 De toute façon, Quatre ne peut pas le détester plus qu'il ne le déteste en ce moment…


	7. Twins03

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Sérieux  
Couple(s) : 2xEiri, Mamoru x Eiri, Treize x ???  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Attention !!! Prenez garde à ne pas confondre Duo et Mamoru dans ce chapitre o&

…. : changement de lieu  
Flash Back : retour momentané dans le passé des personnages  
**Blabla :** événement / situation

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
****-  
****Twins of Destiny**

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"**

**Twins 03**

Il faisait noir…

Il faisait froid…

Pourtant, ce n'était pas de cela dont Lucrézia Noin craignait le plus pour le moment, non !!!

Son pire cauchemar était…

Sourire sadique, sans une seule once de compassion dans le regard… 

??? : Alors, comment se porte mon lieutenant préféré ?

Lucrézia : Espèce de…

??? : tss !! Vous êtes bien vulgaire, mademoiselle, je crois qu'il serait temps de vous apprendre les bonnes manières !!!

**Pas de pitié, ni de joie non plus…**

Un être dénoué de tout scrupule, un être qui…

??? : Et si on reprenait où l'on s'était arrêté…

Un cri… 

Qui, transperçant le silence de la nuit, parvint à arracher un micro sourire à la personne se trouvant à ses côtés….(1)

xxxxx

Assis confortablement dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils composant le salon qui leur avait été réservé, l'empathe tentait mentalement d'établir un plan pour regagner la confiance de son ami.

Pas que cela le perturbait au plus au point, non. Seulement il sentait que son emprise sur ce dernier s'affaiblissait de jour en jour et il n'appréciait pas… mais alors pas du tout !!!

Trowa : …. ? Quatre ?

Passant sa main devant le visage de son cadet, le Français essaya de capter son attention

Wufei : Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, il a l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées !!

Trowa : Je ne savais pas que c'était devenu aussi sérieux entre Cath et lui…

Wufei : Faut croire que oui

Quatre : ???

Wufei : Tiens, suffisait d'en parler pour que Monsieur revienne parmi nous…. Franchement, je commence à croire que nous sommes entourés de cas désespérés !!!

Quatre : Euh…. Il parle de qui là ?

L'Asiatique adressa un regard remplis de sous-entendu à son compagnon qui haussa significativement les épaules en signe de résignation.

Trowa : Que dirais-tu de regarder un film ?

Quatre : Hey mais…

Wufei : Bonne idée !! Profitons que Maxwell ne soit pas dans les parages pour…

Une chanson… 

"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home"(2)

Trowa : … Quand on parle du loup…

Wufei : Par Nataku !! Ce type a un radar à la place du cerveau ou quoi ?!!!

Quatre : …

Duo : Hello mina !!

Trowa, amusé : Eh bien, tu as l'air d'excellente humeur !!

Duo : Ca se voit tant que ça ?

(silence)

Trowa : …

Wufei : …

(silence)

Trowa et Wufei : Oui !!

Duo :

Wufei, méfiant : Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui cuisine ce soir..

Duo : ??? Nan, c'est Eiri, pourquoi ?

Le Chinois poussa un soupir de soulagement.

C'était pas que la cuisine du brun soit incomestible, c'était juste que…

Duo : Ahh !!! Télévision !!

Trowa : …. On s'apprêtait justement à regarder un film…

Duo : Cool !! Justement je voulais regarder…

Wufei : Argg !! Par pitié !!! Ne le laissez pas choisir !!

Duo : Mon très cher Wuffy, tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te proposer…

Wufei : Justement, avec toi, je m'attends au pire…. Et je m'appelle pas Wuffy, Maxwell !!!

Ignorant royalement la remarque de son compagnon, l'Américain vint prendre place en face de ses amis, tout en en leur adressant l'un de ses plus merveilleux sourire.

Wufei : Vu ton sourire, la nuit s'est plutôt bien passée…

Duo, songeur : Hum…

Wufei : À ce point ?

Duo : Bah…

Quatre : Tu veux dire que…

(silence)

Quatre : Duo ? Tu n'as pas…

**Silence…**

**Remplis de malaises, de tensions aussi…**

L'assassin commençait tout doucement à comprendre ce conflit qui habitait celui qu'il remplaçait actuellement.

Et c'est pourquoi…

C'est pourquoi…

Duo : Pourquoi le détestes-tu à ce point ?!!!!

**Haussement de voix…**

**Incompréhension aussi…**

Quatre : Et toi, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui, hein ?

(silence)

Quatre : À part le mettre dans ton lit, ressens-tu au moins quelque chose pour lui ?

Duo : Comment…

Trowa : Quatre !!!

Quatre : Quoique, au fond, ça ne doit pas changer grand-chose vu qu'il est encore plus froid que sa copie…

Trowa : Quatre, ça suffit !!!

Quatre : … Je me demande si ça le dérange que tu l'appelles Heero quand vous êtes ensemble…

Duo : Tais-toi !!!!

Quatre : Pourquoi ? Parce que je dis la vérité ou bien…

**Gifle…**

Instinctivement, le blond recula de trois pas avant de porter la main à sa joue encore brûlante.

Quatre : Duo ?

**Glacial…**

**Sans la moindre trace d'émotions…**

Duo : Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressens en ce moment ?

(silence)

Duo : Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre tout ce par quoi j'ai dû traverser pendant que vous vous amusiez de votre côté !!!

Trowa : Duo !!

Duo : J'ai pas fini !!!

Haine… 

Intérieurement, il se demandait comment son « jumeau » faisait pour vivre avec des personnes aussi hypocrites.

Il ne comprenait pas…

Il ne comprenait pas comment…

Duo : Jamais… tu m'entends ? jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un nous séparer…

**Silence…**

Lorsque, dans l'ombre, améthyste devint nuit… 

**Lorsque…**

Sentant que la situation risquait de dégénérer plus tôt que prévu, le Chinois n'eut d'autre choix que d'intervenir 3.

Wufei : … Je respecte ton choix après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autrement. Sache juste que ma chambre te sera toujours ouverte si tu cherches quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais attention !! J'ai dit parler, pas chanter, compris, Maxwell ?

Regardant son ancien compagnon de chambré droit dans les yeux, il lui adressa un sourire complice.

Duo : Wuffy !!!

Wufei : Arggg !! Maxwell, lâches-moi !!!

Duo : Nan

Observant d'un œil amusé les deux pilotes, le Français ne put s'empêcher de constater que le seul qui ne semblait pas être réjouit par les déclarations de l'ancien natté était…

Quatre : _…Je vais te prouver à quel point il se sert de toi, à quel point…_

(silence)

Quatre : _Eiri Martel, tu vas me payer au centuple ce qui vient de se passer…._

xxxxx

Lorsque le commandant en chef des armées d'Oz se réveilla ce matin-là, ce fut pour découvrir qu'il…

Treize : … ?

Se trouvait actuellement dans un endroit qui ne lui était guère familier…

Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce que…

??? : … Bien dormi ?

Treize : Assez, oui…

**Souvenirs…**

Ils avaient passé la nuit devant le petit écran avant que…

??? : Café ?

Treize : Hum… merci…

(silence)

Treize : Des nouvelles ?

??? : … Elle te manque à ce point ?

Treize : Tu sais, il est difficile de trouver des lieutenants vraiment compétents de nos jours…

Son interlocuteur ne releva pas la remarque, préférant le silence à une réponse quelconque. De toute façon, ce genre de discours n'était pas vraiment son fort.

Treize : Comment va l'enfant prodige ?

??? : Bien… je suppose…

Treize : J'en déduis donc que tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à rejoindre ses rangs.

??? : … Il n'a pas besoin de moi

Treize : C'est là où tu te trompes.

??? : L'avenir nous le dira…

Disant cela, l'artiste enfila son peignoir avant de quitter la pièce sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Treize, amusé : L'avenir nous le dira, hum ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de l'envoyer « lui » à ses côtés ?

xxxxx

D'un geste incertain, l'adolescent saisit la main qui lui était tendu avant que cette dernière ne le hisse au sommet de ce rocher qu'il avait bien manqué de dévaler.

Saki : Wahh !! On peut dire que tu m'as fait une sacrée frayeur !!!!

Duo : Désolé… c'était pas prévu…

Saki : Encore heureux !! J'imagine à peine la tête de certaine personne si je te ramenais en pièces détachées !!

(silence)

Saki : Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que le contrat ait été accompli, pas vrai, Chibi ?

Disant cela, les deux adolescents portèrent leur regard sur ce qui restait de la silhouette de victime : un tas de bouilli reposant sur un caillou…

Même une autopsie ne permettrait pas de l'identifier vu son état !!

Duo : Tu étais vraiment obligé de lui balancer une pierre dessus ?

Saki : …. ? C'est pas moi

Duo : ??? Alors c'est qui ?

De la main, l'assassin lui désigna une silhouette qui se tenait en retrait et qui semblait les observer.

Saki : Il s'appelle Shuei…. Il est mon garde du corps personnel…

Duo : ??? Parce que tu as un garde du corps personnel ?

Saki : Ben… pas vraiment…. Disons que c'est le dernier spécimen sorti des labos de Rhay…

Duo : Spécimen ?

Saki : Hum, en gros ça signifie qu'il est destiné à finir en chair à pâté comme celui-ci, à une différence près : au moins lui sera utile à l'humanité !!

Duo : À t'entendre parler, il ne représente, à tes yeux, rien de plus qu'un objet

Vexé…

Il était vexé par les propos tenus par son aîné. Comment pouvait-il…

Saki, songeur : Hum… peut-être parce que c'est le cas…

(silence)

Saki : Tu sais, la personne que tu vois en face de toi n'est autre qu'un cadavre auquel on a octroyé la possibilité de se mouvoir, de penser, d'agir et de parler.

Duo : Cadavre ? tu veux dire que…

(silence)

Saki : Shuei ?

Il l'avait à peine murmuré et pourtant…

Et pourtant l'homme semblait l'avoir entendu et se dirigeait dans leur direction d'un pas tranquille.

Saki : Shuei, il y a quelqu'un ici qui voudrait faire ta connaissance…

Profitant de ces présentations improvisées, l'américain en profita pour dévisager le nouveau venu.

De long cheveux blond flottant au vent, des yeux encore plus violet que les siens…

Nul doute qu'un pareil individu devait attirer tous les regards !!

Comme s'il lisait ouvertement dans ses pensées, l'homme lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

Shuei : Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques…

Le ton était doux, posé.

Jamais, en l'entendant parler, on aurait cru que quelques instants auparavant, il avait poussé ce gros rocher pour ensuite…

Saki : Tu trouves aussi ?

Shuei : Ah… il doit susciter bien des envies…

Saki : Je ne te le fais pas dire !! C'est un véritable bourreau des cœurs !!

Shuei : Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde…

**Sourire…**

Duo : Ravissant…

Ce fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit en cet instant précis tandis qu'ils prenaient, ensemble, le chemin de la voiture….

xxxxx

Allongé sous un arbre qui ornait le jardin des quartiers de l'Alliance, le pilote réfléchissait la leur situation présente et future.

La conversation qu'il avait entendue un peu plus tôt ne lui laissait pas présager quelque chose de bon mais d'un autre côté…

??? : … Il est beaucoup trop gentil, c'est ça ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser, ne sachant que trop bien qui était cette personne assez folle pour venir le déranger.

Eiri : ...Es-tu obligé de lire dans mes pensées, Mamoru ?

Mamoru : Hum… pas spécialement… disons juste que les sentiments que tu portes à Duo m'intrigue beaucoup… je croyais qu'à partir d'un certain niveau, on ne pouvait plus rien ressentir…

Eiri : … Pas exactement… ne rien ressentir reviendrait à être parfait, or je ne le suis pas…

Mamoru : Donc je peux en conclure que ce que tu ressens pour lui est sincère.

Pas une question, juste une constatation.

Mamoru : Dis-moi, le lui as-tu dis ?

Eiri : … Non…

(silence)

Mamoru : Tu devrais, tu sais…

(silence)

Eiri : … Tu crois ?

(silence)

Mamoru : … Non… J'en suis sûr…

Prononçant ces mots, l'effaceur se glissa dans les bras de son aîné, tout en profitant de l'occasion pour se nicher confortablement contre la poitrine de ce dernier.

Mamoru : … Dis… Tu crois qu'il tiendra le coup pendant une semaine ?

Eiri : Tu comme c'est parti…

Eclats de rire… 

Non, il ne tiendrait jamais une semaine…

Mais au moins…

Au moins…

Mamoru : … on pourra dire qu'on se sera bien amusé, ne ?

**Une ombre…**

Qui bouillant de rage, se jura mentalement de mettre fin rapidement à toute cette simagrée…

xxxxx

**Sang…**

S'écoulant, goutte par goutte, le long d'un long fil de lin, pour finir par s'écraser sur une neige artificielle plus blanche que pourrait être l'original.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ?

Elle ne saurait le dire…

Peut-être trois ou quatre jours…

Peut-être plus…

Elle n'en savait strictement rien…

Tout ce dont elle se rendait compte, c'est qu'on ne comptait pas la tuer immédiatement au vue des supplices dont on l'affligeait quotidiennement.

??? : Alors, lieutenant, on vit toujours ?

Portant son regard sur la blouse blanche se trouvant devant elle, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner intérieurement.

Ce type…

Ce type était encore plus sadique que l'ensemble des gardiens des prisons d'Oz. Et elle savait de quoi elle parlait !!!

Avec lenteur, ce dernier lui saisit le menton afin de l'examiner avant de reporter son attention sur son cahier de notes et d'y griffonner quelque chose.

??? : … Tu as vraiment une bonne résistance pour un simple être humain… dommage que je sois obligé de me séparer de toi…

A ces mots, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifiait ?

Comme s'il devinait sa question muette, il lui adressa l'un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret avant de lui répondre partiellement.

??? : Vois-tu, on a besoin d'un certain élément de ton corps pour… hum… guérir ? oui, c'est cela… pour guérir une certaine personne…

(silence)

??? : Bien sûr, la perte de cet élément entraîne la mort dans d'horrible souffrance mais soit certaine que nous l'utiliserons à bon échéant

Lucrézia : Comment pouvez-vous…

**Une porte…**

**Un nouveau personnage…**

??? : Oncle Dray, il y a papa qui voudrait te parler…

Dray : … Eh bien, très chère Lucrézia, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent…

(silence)

Dray : Docteur ?

Sortant de l'ombre, une jeune femme fit son apparition dans l'entrebâillure de la porte.

Dray : Le lieutenant est à vous…

Prenant l'enfant par la main, l'homme quitta la pièce sans un seul regard en arrière pour celle qui fut sa victime de quelques jours.

??? : Dis, Oncle Dray, c'était qui la dame ?

Dray : Oh… juste une personne qui s'est portée volontaire pour quelques expériences…

**Sourire à moitié dissimulée…**

Finalement, cette nouvelle affectation n'était pas si mal ça…

xxxxx

Assis confortablement derrière son bureau, plume en main, le jeune homme avait un sourire qui ne laissait vraiment rien présager de bon…

Mais alors vraiment rien…

Treize : on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

??? : … J'écris…

Se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de son cadet, l'allemand se mit à lire ce que ce dernier notait.

« Si aujourd'hui ton cœur est en peine,  
Il n'en sera rien demain,  
Car si jusqu'à cet instant ta vie était tienne,  
Mais à présent, elle m'appartient.  
Que souffrance rencontre douleur,  
Que médisance se conjugue avec malheur !!  
Ce que j'ai perdu par ta faute,  
Je vais te le faire payer au centuple. » (4)

Treize : … Je ne te savais pas écrivain…

??? : … On s'occupe comme on peut…

(silence)

Treize : On peut savoir à qui tu comptes adresser cette déclaration ?

??? : À ton avis ?

Treize : … Sans commentaire…tu le détestes à ce point ?

??? : Plus que tu pourrais l'imaginer…

Disant cela, il plia soigneusement la lettre avant de l'enduire d'un certain poison et de la glisser dans une enveloppe.

??? : Aurais-tu l'obligeance de demander à l'un de tes courtiers de lui apporter ?

Treize : Pas avant que je n'aie retrouvé Lucrézia morte ou vive !!!

???, songeur : Hum… c'est très embêtant ça…

Treize : Embêtant ? Tu veux dire que…

Se retournant vers son interlocuteur, l'artiste lui adressa un sourire des plus énigmatique.

??? : Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas où elle était… juste que je ne savais pas QUI l'avait enlevé….

Treize : …

(silence)

Treize : Où ?

(silence)

??? : … À ton avis…

(silence)

Treize : Ne me dis pas que…

**Le Palais de lumière…**

C'est ainsi que l'on avait appelé les ruines surplombant l'Underground et que, personne n'osait approcher…

Situé dans une verdoyante vallée, l'atmosphère n'en était pas moins lourde et peu rassurante. D'ailleurs de toutes les personnes ayant osé s'y aventurer, aucune n'en était revenue…

A l'exception de…

**Résignation…**

Treize : … Faut y joindre des fleurs, à ta lettre ?

??? : Des chrysanthèmes…

Si elle était là-bas, il n'y avait strictement rien qu'il puisse faire pour elle, à l'exception de…

??? : Veux-tu que je te fasse rapatrier le corps ?

(silence)

Treize : si ça ne te dérange pas trop…

**Le Palais de lumière…**

**Akari no Kyûden…**

Jamais un endroit n'avait aussi bien porté son nom car, derrière ces édifices en ruines se cachait…

**Kurai…**

**La cité de l'ombre…**

* * *

A suivre 

Sephy : et un chapitre de terminé !!! Et de un !!!  
Saki : eh ben, elle est motivée…  
Mamoru : bah… ça ne durera pas longtemps…  
Sephy : qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu ?  
Mamoru : rien, rien ;;

* * *

1 Un autre psycho est né !!! (woé, j'ai osé !!!) 

2 Extrait de « Even In Death » d'Evanescence

3 Faut pas oublier qu'il est au courant d'une partie de l'histoire quand même !!

4 Comme quoi, le boulot ça motive… (…)


	8. Twins04

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Sérieux ( ???) / Angst  
Couple(s) : Catherine x Quatre, Catherine x Zechs, Trowa x Lucrézia, ??? xRhay ; le tout en sous-entendu, bien sûr… car il n'y a rien d'officielle…  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Attention !!! Prenez garde à ne pas confondre Duo et Mamoru dans ce chapitre o

…. : changement de lieu  
Flash Back : retour momentané dans le passé des personnages  
**Blabla :** événement / situation  
**_Blabla :_** pensées des personnages

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca: kikoo!! me revoila après un déménagement des plus désastreux et un parcours de combattant pour récupérer le net (et vive les pays loin de toute civilisation!!). Donc tu me demandais le retour d'Heero… hum… bah il va être présent tout en ne l'étant pas vraiment… (je sais, c'est pas clair comme explication mais si j'en dis plus, ça ne sera plus drôle). Par contre, il faudra attendre un long moment avant que lui et Duo puisse se revoir (nan, sans blague!!) donc, entre temps, Duo ira peut-être voir ailleurs… songeuse

Miss Faust: j'chuis de retour!!! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Duo!! Si ça peut te rassurer, je m'y perds aussi par moment… Quoi? ça te rassure pas du tout?!!! Beuh… c'est pas ma faute, tu sais chibi eyes tu as vu le scénario? c'est ingérable… (bon d'acc, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, pas la peine de me rappeler…)

Raziel: bienvenue dans l'histoire la plus compliquée de tout les temps!! mdr. Nan mais t'inquiète, tout le monde s'y perds dans cette fic (et c'est censé être rassurant?). Donc petit résumé de la situation… Eiri en pince pour Duo. Duo n'arrive pas à oublier Heero et donc se console en quelque sorte dans les bras d'Eiri. Treize et Mamoru sont amants mais ne se voient que très peu ces derniers temps (boulot oblige). Mamoru adore draguer Saki qu'il pense être un super bon coup (faut pas chercher à comprendre… un jour, ils finiront ensemble). Heero… euh… il est occupé ailleurs (traduction: il doit s'être tapé presque tout les bishonen de la fic mdr). Treize a une relation étrange avec un serial killer… et euh… je crois que c'est tout, nan? enfin si tu as d'autres questions, pianote 3615 MSL, et je te répondrais mdr!!!

Shirna: cela aura pris un peu plus que deux semaines, désolée mais j'ai atterris dans un pays où ils ne savent pas ce que c'est internet. Mdr. Enfin, voici deux nouveaux chapitres. J'espère qu'ils te plairont autant que les précédents!! Kiss!!

Lily.B: Kikoo!!! Comme ça il n'y a pas que moi qui ai des problèmes de net? mdr. Je sais que l'histoire est très compliquée (je me demande d'ailleurs où je vais chercher tout ça), c'est pourquoi, si tu as des questions, n'hésite surtout pas car il est fort probable que tout se complique davantage par la suite (appelez le samu!!! l'asile!!!). Kisu!!

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
****-  
****Twins of Destiny**

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"**

**Twins 04**

* * *

**Qui est-il ? **

Tout dans son comportement, dans ses faits et dans ses gestes lui rappelait le défunt pilote. Et pourtant, pourtant ils étaient aussi semblable que différent…

**D'où vient-il ? **

Il était apparu brusquement dans leur vie, y semant le désordre et la discorde.

Ils ne savaient de lui que son nom et son prénom, rien de plus…

**Que veut-il ?**

C'était un pilote, certes mais ensuite ?

Pourquoi lui et pourquoi pas un autre ?

Pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi pas avant ?

Et toutes ces questions qui restaient sans réponses…

Se laissant brusquement tomber en arrière, l'Asiatique tentait désespérément de faire le point de la situation.

Chose qui n'était pas vraiment aisé lorsqu'on faisait un récapitulatif des récents événements qui venaient de bousculer leur petite vie.

Si, officiellement, ils se battaient contre l'Organisation Zodiacal, la réalité était tout autre !!

En effet, cette guerre était en faite destinée à en cacher une autre beaucoup plus importante encore : celle que se livrait depuis des années la Bourgeoisie et le monde de l'Underground.

Bien sûr, jusqu'ici, il ne s'agissait que de petits règlements de compte mais à présent…

À présent…

Mentalement, le Chinois passa en revu ce qui s'était passé depuis ces cinq derniers mois…

L'empathe avait liquidé son oncle et prit la tête de la Bourgeoisie avec pour seul et unique but de pouvoir terminer ce que son père avait commencé, à savoir l'extermination de la famille du défunt sénateur.

Or, il s'était avéré, qu'entre-temps, l'Underground s'était unifié, chose totalement inimaginable une semaine auparavant !!

Une sorte de milice privée avait dès lors prit place, déjouant, un à un, tous les plans que le blond établissait.

La Bourgeoisie n'eut d'autre choix que de se réfugier dernières les manipulations génétiques, en réveillant des prototypes de classe S, caché dans un établissement scolaire situé à la frontière des deux royaumes.

Là aussi, cela s'avéra un échec : le laboratoire fut détruit par une faction inconnue et les spécimens détruits…

Même le plus résistant d'entre eux, portant le nom de code RA-232, n'avait pas fait le poids contre ce nouvel ennemi…

Nouvel ennemi car, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils n'appartenaient à aucune des factions déjà existantes, ni à la milice privée !!

A cela s'ajoutait la mort plus que mystérieuse de leur camarade, Heero Yui, les brusques changements de comportements de Duo depuis leur retour de mission, et surtout…

Et surtout l'arrivée dans leur rang de cet étrange pilote, Eiri Martel…

Pilote qui, presque immédiatement, s'attira l'antipathie d'un certain blond pour cause de monopole sur un certain américain…

S'il n'approuvait pas du tout les méthodes de l'Arabe, il devait néanmoins être d'accord avec lui sur un point : l'attitude du jeune homme était vraiment trop suspecte…

Et qui était ce professeur R dont tout le monde parlait mais que personne avait pu voir jusqu'à présent ?

Wufei : _… je crois que le plus simple serait de le demander directement au principal intéressé, non ?_

Fort de cette bonne résolution, l'adolescent quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers les hangars, sans se douter que, dans l'ombre, une personne le surveillait, le sourire aux lèvres…

xxxxx

L'après-midi s'était écoulé avec une lenteur inouïe pour le Français, toujours sans nouvelle de sa compagne depuis cinq jours à présent…

Inquiète pour la santé de son jeune frère, la lanceuse de couteaux se décida à l'aborder…

Catherine : toujours aux pays des songes ?

Trowa : ah, c'est toi, Cath…

Catherine : toujours pas de nouvelle ?

Trowa : hum…mais faut dire que Kushrenada à tendance à les surmener beaucoup ces derniers temps…

Catherine : c'est vrai, c'est à peine si l'on croise Zechs alors qu'avant, il avait au moins une heure par jour à nous consacrer…

Trowa, amusé : ne serait-ce pas de la déception que je perçois dans ta voix ?

A ces mots, la jeune femme prit une jolie teinte pivoine

Catherine : Trowa !!! Que vas-tu imaginer ?!!!

Trowa : oh ! Oh ! Aurais-je visé juste ?

Catherine, rouge : Trowa !!!

??? : eh bien, on semble beaucoup rigoler ici…

Trowa : tu tombes bien, Hilde. Figures-toi que ma sœur se languie de Zechs…

Catherine : mais as-tu te taire !!! Imagines un peu que Quatre t'entende !!!

??? : que j'entende quoi ?

Hilde : que Cath ait flashé sur Zechs…

Catherine : mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !!

Quatre : hum… c'est vrai qu'il est charismatique… je ne suis pas sûr de faire le poids face à une pareille stature…

Catherine : Quatre !!!

Tous : ah ! Ah ! Ah !

(silence)

Trowa : sinon, comment s'est passé la réunion avec les professeurs ?

Hilde : eh bien…

xxxxx

Allongé dans la main de Wing, Eiri contemplait les nuages se trouvant dans le ciel tout en pensant à tous les événements qui lui étaient arrivés depuis « ce jour-là ».

Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment le brun l'avait retrouvé, ni même comment il avait réussi à s'introduire chez lui sans même qu'il ne ressente sa présence.

Toujours était-il que cette nouvelle rencontre avait basculé sa vie à jamais !!!

Il s'était dès lors définitivement retourné contre son créateur pour rejoindre les rangs de celui qui était devenu son sauveur, en quelque sort.

Au pourquoi de son directeur, il avait répondu tout simplement…

« Vous m'avez donné la vie, mais c'est lui que je choisi »

Cette simple phrase avait scellé son destin à celui d'un jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine, dont il ne savait absolument rien.

Mais sur le moment, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. La seule chose qui avait compté c'était cette personne qui partageait la même souffrance que la sienne, qui avait connu des épreuves similaires à celles qu'il avaient dû subir…

Quoique non, la douleur du brun lui était supérieure vue, qu'à son stade, il ne la ressentait même plus.

Il en était de même avec la plupart de ce que l'on qualifiait de « sentiments », le faisant se rapprocher de plus en plus de ce que l'on pourrait désigner par le terme de « perfection ».

Non, il était déjà la perfection !!

Seulement l'ironie du sort voulait que le mot « parfait » ne fasse pas partie des termes les plus positifs qu'il soit…

**Indifférence…**

**Faux-semblants…**

**Solitude…**

Voilà la vérité qui se cachait derrière « l'idéal humain » !!

Les progrès de la science, les manipulations d'ADN, de génome et de contrôle d'esprit,… autant de sujets qui passionne le monde d'aujourd'hui et qui le conduiront à sa perte, à sa fin…

On ne peut pas librement jouer avec la vie sans en subir les conséquences. N'en étaient-ils pas la preuve ?!!

« Pour chaque bien, il existe un mal. A chaque choix, il y a un revers. Aujourd'hui tu es lumière mais demain, tu appartiendras aux ténèbres. C'est quelque chose que rien ne pourra changer »

Que rien ne pourra changer…

Ces paroles lui donnaient des frissons autant parce que c'était « lui » qui les avaient prononcées que par la véracité des propos…

Eiri : ..rien ne pourra changer, hum…

Peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas, après tout, on ne pouvait pas changer le passé alors pouvait-on modifier sa destinée ?

Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, un être qui n'avait plus vraiment de raisons de vivre mais à qui on avait, partiellement, ôté le droit de mourir…

Sans aucun passé, ni aucun avenir, il avait de l'avant, sans trop savoir où cette route qu'il empruntait allait le conduire…

Tout ce qu'il savait, désormais, c'est qu'il n'était plus seul.

La Bourgeoisie lui avait tout pris, et l'Underground l'avait accueillit…

??? : Eiri !!!!!

Relevant la tête, le blond eut juste le temps de se positionner confortablement pour réceptionner la boule brune qui lui tomba littéralement dessus et s'accrochait à son coup.

??? : ta-da-i-ma

Son coéquipier venait de terminer une partie de la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Ils ne leur restait plus qu'à présent…

??? : on passe au plan B ?

Eiri : aah…

Qu'à attirer leur proie à l'endroit prévu…

xxxxx

Crayon dans une main, bloc de feuille dans l'autre, un jeune homme s'évertuait à reproduire le plus fidèlement possible le paysage qui se dressait devant lui lorsqu'une présence se fit ressentir à ses côtés.

Sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux, il s'adressa sur un ton indifférent à son interlocuteur.

??? : vous avez décidé de tous m'empoisonner l'existence, aujourd'hui ?

Inconnu : on peut voir ça de cette façon…

La réponse était courte, simple. Aussi l'artiste se contenta-t-il d'opiner de la tête tout en continuant de dessiner.

A vrai dire, cela ne l'étonnait guère au vue des récents événements qui s'était déroulé dans l'Underground.

??? : que veux-tu ?

Inconnu : à ton avis ?

L'artiste prit le temps d'achever l'arbre qu'il dessinait avant de répondre à son interlocuteur.

??? : je n'ai aucune intention de te suivre, Odin…

Odin : même si c'est lui qui le demande ?

Rangeant le crayon qu'il tenait en main, il en prit un autre, au trait plus épais, cette fois. Préférant prendre son temps pour formuler sa réponse.

??? : … c'est quelque chose dont il n'est pas capable.

Odin : ça, c'est ce que tu crois, mais la vérité est tout autre !!

Disant cela, le pianiste lui plaça une feuille entre les mains. Sur ce morceau de papier chiffonné, un seul mot :

« Reviens… »

Un simple mot qui eut un effet complètement dévastateur sur le peintre qui ne savait trop comment réagir.

??? : … je ne peux pas…

Odin : il a besoin de toi

??? : il a déjà assez d'assassins à son service… de qui plus est, je lui ai envoyé Dray…

Odin : et si c'était autre chose qu'il cherchait ?

??? : comme ?

Inconnu : une ombre ?

Se retournant brusquement vers l'origine de la voix, le brun ne put cacher sa stupéfaction en découvrant la silhouette qui se tenait non loin d'eux.

Inconnu : j'espère que je t'ai beaucoup manqué…

**Ironique, froid et distant…**

**Sarcastique, tentateur et charmant…**

Et dans les esprits, un seul nom :

??? : Rhay…

Rhay : content de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié…

D'un pas souple, le jeune homme s'approcha de lui avant de planter son regard glacial dans le sien.

Non…

Il n'avait pas pu l'oublier…

Et ne le pourrait jamais…

* * *

A suivre

Duo : et on sait toujours pas qui c'est…  
Sephy : ??? Qui est qui ?  
Mamoru : il parle du peintre…  
Sephy : bah, ça sera pour le prochain chapitre  
Wufei : c'est qui Rhay ?  
Sephy : c'est pour le prochain chapitre aussi  
Saki, méfiant : vraiment ?  
Sephy : bah… qui sait…..  
Tous : ….


	9. Twins05

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Sérieux / Drama  
Couple(s) : hum… songeuse vais y réfléchir…  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :

Attention !!! Prenez garde à ne pas confondre Duo et Mamoru dans ce chapitre  
…. : changement de lieu  
Flash Back : retour momentané dans le passé des personnages  
**Blabla :** événement / situation  
**_Blabla :_** pensées des personnages  
« … » : paroles appartenant au passé

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
-  
Twins of Destiny**

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"**

_« Si aujourd'hui ton cœur est en peine,  
__Il n'en sera rien demain,  
__Car si jusqu'à cet instant ta vie était tienne,  
__Mais à présent, elle m'appartient._

_Que souffrance rencontre douleur,  
__Que médisance se conjugue avec malheur !!  
__Ce que j'ai perdu par ta faute,  
__Je vais te le faire payer au centuple._

_Rien, absolument rien,  
__Ne pourra éteindre la rancœur que je te porte,  
__Et qui te poursuivra par-delà ton destin_

_Si son nom est indifférence,  
__Le mien est haine  
__Si pour lui cela n'a pas d'importance,  
__Cela n'en reste pas moins une chaîne._

_Chaîne que je briserais,  
__Morceau par morceau, en commençant par  
__Tout ce à qui tu tiens et tu tenais…. »_

**Twins 05**

* * *

Une à une, les feuilles glissèrent des mains de l'empathe avant de, lentement, gagner le parquet dont était recouvert le quartier de l'Alliance.

Inconsciemment, ce dernier se mit à trembler devant ces phrases écrites dans un rouge le plus pur.

Il était toujours vivant…

Il était toujours vivant à, à présent, il désirait se venger…

Voilà ce qu'était amener à constater le blond.

Pourtant ce jour-là…

Ce jour-là…

xxxx Flash Back xxxx

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de daim blanc, le jeune aristocrate fixait d'un regard mauvais la personne qui avait osé interrompre le fil de ses pensées.

Quatre, irrité : qu'il y a-t-il ?

Soldat : eh bien….

Quatre : parles, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !!! 1

Soldat : nous avons reçu ceci du Pénitencier Haute Sécurité de L2…

Disant cela, il lui tendit un petit document avant de reprendre une distance respectueuse.

Quatre : Rachid ?

A l'appel de son nom, un homme sortit de l'ombre et vint saluer son maître avant de déplier la missive que ce dernier lui confiait et de la lire à haute voix.

« A Monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner…

Par la présente lettre, nous vous faisons par du décès du prisonnier n° 456-ML987-3 en date du……….

Ce dernier n'ayant plus de famille pour prendre soin des ses obsèques, il sera inhumé sur bûché, conformément aux usages et coutumes en vigueur sur L2…

….

Veuillez agréer, Monsieur Raberba Winner, mes salutations respectueuses….

….

…. »

xxxx Fin du Flash Back xxxx

Il était mort !!

Car il avait vu les flammes consumer son corps et le réduire à l'état de poussière…

Il devait être mort !!

Car il s'était assuré en personne qu'il n'échappe pas aux hommes de main qu'il avait payés à l'intérieur du pénitencier afin de l'achever…

Il était censé être mort…

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, il revenait le hanter…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Se laissant glisser sur le sol, le blond tenta tant bien que mal de réfréner les tremblements de son corps.

Pourquoi…

Ses mains se glaçaient, ses battements de cœur ne cessaient d'être irrégulier…

Et dans sa tête…

Un rire…

Froid, diabolique et prédateur…

« Je reviendrais… »

Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit alors que les gardes l'emmenait au sein de la prison haute sécurité de L2

« Je reviendrais et à ce moment… »

xxxxx

Depuis combien de temps était-il assis ici à contempler le plafond ? Il ne serait trop le dire, peut-être deux jours ou peut-être plus…

Il n'en savait strictement rien, ayant perdu toute notion du temps, toute envie aussi.

On l'avait laissé ici en disant que c'était pour sa sécurité. Peut-être était-ce réellement le cas après tout. Mais de toute façon, on ne lui avait guère laissé le choix.

Relier à une machine des plus étrange, le pilote de Deathscythe soupira.

Duo : _est-ce que je vais rester encore longtemps ici ?_

??? : je ne pense pas, non

Tournant la tête vers son visiteur, le shinigami se demanda de quoi il devait s'étonner le plus : de la beauté de la personne se trouvant à présent en face de lui, du fait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu arriver ou encore du fait que celui-ci soit arrivé à lire dans ses pensées…

Le jeune homme semblait remarquer son trouble et lui adressa l'un des plus ravissant sourire qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

??? : je peux m'asseoir ?

Duo : euh… bien sûr ;;

Dire qu'en cet instant il était gêné eu été un euphémisme !!

La présence de ce garçon à la silhouette élancée et aux longs cheveux blonds le perturbait énormément. Tant et si bien qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de lui poser LA question qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré sur ce rocher.

Duo : euh…. On ne serait pas déjà croisé quelque part ?

Le garde du corps prit un court instant de réflexion avant de répondre.

Shuei : … d'une certaine façon, oui, je pense

Fronçant les sourcils, le brun tenta de décrypter les paroles de son vis-à-vis.

D'une certaine façon…

Ce qui voulait dire que, oui, ils s'étaient rencontré dans le passé mais que, soit cela remontait à tellement longtemps qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en souvenir ou bien soit…

Shuei : … tu sembles bien prompt à la réflexion ces derniers temps, Duo-kun…

**Douceur…**

**Murmure…**

Comment pouvait-on être à la fois si tendre et si…

Duo : .. Qui es-tu ?

**Sourire où se mélange tristesse et peine…**

**Douleur…**

Shuei : je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question…

**Blessure…**

**Souvenir…**

« … Je ne vous comprends pas… ni lui, ni…. »

**Mauvais pressentiment…**

**Larmes…**

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre… Accepte… »

Peine… 

Fermer les yeux et…

Duo : … I'm so sorry…

**Tristesse…**

**Compréhension…**

**Reconnaissance…**

Shuei : … c'est moi qui suis désolé, Duo-kun…

… Tenter d'oublier l'effroyable vérité….

**Une ombre…**

Se détachant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait pour aller à la rencontre de cette personne qui l'observait depuis son arrivée.

**Silence..**

Car l'un comme l'autre essayait de comprendre, d'analyser, de choisir aussi…

??? : … Crois-tu que se soit une bonne idée ?

**Paroles...**

Car malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire, les mots gardaient une certaine importante…

??? : … tu connais déjà la réponse, Toori…

Les pupilles du jeune homme s'assombrir un court instant.

Oui, il connaissait déjà la réponse et s'était pour cela qu'il n'avait rien dit, qu'il l'avait laissé faire mais aussi…

Toori : … tu es cruel…

**Murmure…**

Car rien de ce qui avait été dit ou fait ne pourrait être changé…

??? : je suis né ainsi, tu l'aurais oublié ?

(Silence)

??? : quoiqu'il en soit, personne ne devra connaître la vérité…

Toori : Heero…

Se retournant au son de la voix inquiète du chef de l'Etoile Bleu, le brun lui adressa l'un des rares regards douloureux qu'il pouvait se permettre.

Heero : … Heero est mort il y a bien longtemps, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

**Des pas…**

**Silencieux comme la nuit…**

Heero : … je te les confie, tâches de bien t'en occuper…

Toori : … il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Majesté !!

**Rire…**

**Cristallin…**

**Eclatant…**

**Qui est-il réellement…**

Heero : … je compte sur toi, Toori…

Et celui qui fut autrefois le pilote du Wing Zero s'évanouit tel il était arrivé…

* * *

1 Si jeune et déjà si arrogant…. 


	10. Twins06

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Sérieux ( ?) / Angst  
Couple(s) : alors euh…. C'est assez confus… ;; bah disons E+2 / S+2 ( ?)  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Attention ! Prenez garde à ne pas confondre Duo et Mamoru dans ce chapitre !

…. : changement de lieu  
Flash Back : retour momentané dans le passé des personnages  
**Blabla :** événement / situation  
**_Blabla :_** pensées des personnages

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : euh… tu veux des fiches explicatives ? c'est encore possible, tu sais mdr mon histoire est un cas désespéré

Lily.B : euh… qui en veut à Quatre ? bah, tout le monde, nan ? mdr J'espère que mes petites explications t'auront aidé à y voir plus Claire (quoi que je les ais un peu fait à la va-vite…)

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
-  
Twins of Destiny **

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère "**

**Twins 06**

* * *

**Qui était-il ?**

**Que faisait-il ici ?**

**Quel**** était ce lourd fardeaux qu'il portait ?**

Des questions…

Des questions…

Mais aucune réponse…

Non aucune…

Légèrement exaspéré par la situation, l'Asiatique se laissa tomber sur le premier banc venu et se mit à soupirer.

Il y avait des jours où il détestait cette vie qui avait fait de lui le dernier descendant du Clan Dragon, protecteur et assassin pour le compte de la bourgeoisie.

N'avait-il pas assez de problèmes comme ça pour s'en voir attribuer d'autre ?

Une présence… 

Assis à côté de lui, un adolescent chantonnait, d'une voix légèrement fataliste, l'un des derniers tubes du moment.

_"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home"_ 1

Wufei : … Maxwell…

Duo : hum ?

Wufei : tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?

Duo : comme ?

Wufei : je ne sais pas moi, embêter Quatre ou…

Duo : … je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui !

(silence)

Duo : du moins tant qu'il ne change pas sa façon de se conduire.

En voyant l'air triste qu'arborait le shinigami, il comprit tout de suite que les disputes fréquentes qu'avait ce dernier avec le blond était irrémédiablement liée au nouveau pilote.

Décidé à en savoir plus à ce sujet, il opta donc pour un interrogatoire discret de son ami.

Wufei : … c'est à propos de Martel, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais plongé dans ses pensées, le brun l'écoutait à peine.

Duo : pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre ?

(silence)

Duo : est-ce que je ressens est si mal que ça ?

(silence)

Duo : aies-je tort de vouloir m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il avait prononcé ses paroles en regardant son compagnon droit dans les yeux, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et maintenant…

Maintenant que les larmes commençaient à se faire ressentir, l'assassin remarqua que ce qu'il venait de dire ne faisait plus parti de la comédie qu'il avait décidée de jouer mais que c'était là les sentiments profonds qu'éprouvait le shinigami à l'égard de ce bodyguard qu'on avait placé pour le protéger.

Cela voulait dire que…

Duo : qu'est-ce que…

Involontairement…

Wufei : Duo ?

Duo : je…

Se relevant brusquement, l'adolescent se mit à courir vers la sortie du hangar comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il accès aux pensées les plus profondes de celui qu'il était censé remplacé ?

Il ne comprenait pas !

Il ne…

**Une main…**

**Qui saisissant son avant-bras l'attira contre une poitrine forte et protectrice…**

: chuuttt ! Calmes-toi ! ça va passer…

**Une voix…**

**Grave et envoûtante, qui tentait de le calmer…**

Mamoru : … je veux rentrer à la maison…

(silence)

Mamoru : s'il te plait…

: … c'est encore trop tôt, mon ange obscur…

(Silence)

: juste un peu trop tôt…

Mamoru : … je…

: chuuttt ! reposes-toi à présent…

Opinant légèrement de la tête, l'assassin se blottit confortablement dans ses bras de l'inconnu avant de s'endormir très rapidement sans demander son reste.

Misuki : alors ?

: … on a évité le pire. Cependant je doute qu'il puisse tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

Comme pour ajouter une force à ses mots, il déposa avec douceur son fardeau sur l'herbe avant de sortir de sa poche un petit flacon qu'il remit à la fillette.

: dis au nouveau…

Misuki : Eiri

: hum… dis-lui de lui administrer ceci tant que les deux moitiés ne sont pas réunies ou du moins que Shin n'a pas quitté le manoir.

Misuki : mais qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste ?

: ça, il a plus que probablement servi de cobaye à Rhay pour son nouveau jeu… combien de fois je lui ai dit de ne pas utiliser les jumeaux pour ce genre d'expérience ! Mais non, monsieur ne m'écoute pas et résultat, je suis obligé de laisser mes recherches de côté pour jouer le baby-sitter !

Misuki, amusée : avoue que cela ne te déranges pas tant que ça, Dray !

Dray, en lui rendant son sourire : c'est vrai… à croire que je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir malgré ce qu'il m'a fait…

(silence)

Dray : bon, faut que je retourne au manoir à présent… je ne pense pas que Karah apprécierait de me savoir loin de « lui » trop longtemps…

Misuki : ne t'inquiètes pas, je le surveille jusqu'au retourne d'Eiri.

Dray : hum… je compte sur toi.

xxxxx

**Douleur…**

**Tristesse…**

**Peine…**

: où sont papa et maman ?

(Silence)

: où est mon frère ?

(Silence)

: répondez-moi !

(Silence)

: répondez-moi !

(Silence)

: répondez- moiiiiiii !

**Cri…**

**Désespoir…**

Manquant deux à trois battements de cœur, l'Américain se réveilla en sursaut pour constater qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras du blond.

Shuei : quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Douleur…**

**Souffrance…**

Qui était ce petit garçon qui criait dans sa tête ?

Duo : je…

Shuei : Duo ?

Devait-il en parler ou pas ?

**Enfance…**

**Mort …**

**Sang…**

Duo : … j'ai mal…

Shuei : où ça ?

Prenant la main de son compagnon, le shinigami la plaça sur son cœur.

Duo : j'ai fait un rêve, tu sais. Et dans ce rêve, il y avait un petit garçon qui recherchait son papa et sa maman mais personne ne voulait lui dire où ils étaient passés…

(silence)

Duo : je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi mais ça m'a fait mal…

**Sourire…**

A la fois tendre et rassurant… 

Shuei : dis-moi, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Duo : pour refaire mes barrières psychiques ?

Shuei, secouant la tête : pas seulement, non.

(silence)

Shuei : tu sais, il existe des événements du passé dont on ne veut pas forcément se rappeler, que l'on a envie d'oublier…

(silence)

Shuei : pourtant, quoique l'on fasse, rien ne peut être changé ; le passé appartient au passé et l'on doit apprendre à vivre avec.

(silence)

Shuei : avant de croiser le chemin de Toori Kaido, je me suis longtemps posé la question de savoir pourquoi j'étais vivant et si je méritais réellement de vivre pour finir par conclure que la mort était ce qui pouvait me convenir le mieux.

Duo : Shu…

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête et continua

Shuei : tel que je suis à présent, je n'ai aucun droit de vivre. Je ne suis qu'un produit de la science et je l'accepte. Ce que je voulais te dire par-là c'est, acceptes ton passé, Duo. Et, surtout, ne le fuis plus.

(silence)

Shuei : si tu arrives à vivre avec, alors tout te sera beaucoup plus clair…

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du brun mais, pour le moment, elles n'avaient pas réellement d'importance à l'exception de deux…

Duo : … tu resteras avec moi ?

Shuei : hum…

(silence)

Duo : quoiqu'il arrive ?

(silence)

Shuei : quoiqu'il arrive…

(silence)

Duo : et Eiri aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

**Rire…**

Shuei : Eiri aussi, oui…

Duo : bien… dans ce cas, je crois que je vais dormir un peu…

Fermant les yeux, le shinigami retourna au pays des songes sans avoir la moindre peur d'y rencontrer un quelconque cauchemar sachant que deux personnes veillaient entièrement sur son sommeil….

* * *

1 Extrait de « Even in Death » d'Evanescence 


	11. Twins07

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Sérieux ( ?) / Angst  
Couple(s) : hum…. S+2 ? (woé ça vous aides beaucoup, hein ?)  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :

…. : changement de lieu  
Flash Back : retour momentané dans le passé des personnages  
**Blabla :** événement / situation  
**_Blabla :_** pensées des personnages

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
-  
Twins of Destiny **

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère "**

**Twins 07**

* * *

**Pas…**

**De plus en plus proche…**

**De plus en plus présent aussi…**

Allongeant délicatement l'adolescent dans son lit, l'homme remonta le drap sur son corps endormi avant de se retourner vers la personne qui, entre temps, s'était permise d'entrer.

Toori : Shuei ?

Il savait…

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'attacher autant à ce pilote et pourtant…

Pourtant, il n'en éprouvait pas le moindre regret.

D'ailleurs à quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ?

Shuei : … tout va bien, Toori…

Toori : en es-tu certain ?

Non, il n'était certain de rien mais, pour lui, lui demander d'annihiler ses sentiments étaient quelque chose de pire que la mort elle-même !

Shuei : … pourras-tu veiller sur lui lorsque…

**Silence…**

Il ne voulait pas le dire, il ne voulait pas l'envisager…

Cependant…

**Sourire…**

Toori : bien sûr, je le ferais… et « il » le fera aussi…

**Tristesse…**

Shuei : … merci…

Toori, en secouant la tête : c'est à nous de te remercier, Shuei. Car sans toi, il ne serait pas là…

Avait-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

Pas vraiment…

Toutes les cartes avaient déjà été distribué il y a bien longtemps de cela.

Il espérait seulement que…

**Une autre présence…**

Seto : Toori ?

La fin approchait, il le savait…

Toori : bien, j'arrive…

(silence)

Toori : Shuei ?

**Sourire…**

**Triste, lointain…**

Shuei : … merci…

Avant que, sur un hochement de la tête, le leader de l'Etoile Bleu ne quitte la pièce pour les laisser seuls à nouveau….

xxxxx

Assis droit devant sa toile, crayon en main, le jeune homme n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'encercler de manière possessive.

: alors ? Que penses-tu de ta « nouvelle » maison ?

Jeune homme : laisses-moi partir

: jamais

Jeune homme : pourquoi ?

: parce que j'ai besoin de toi ici

Jeune homme : pff, besoin de moi, tu parles.

Déposant son matériel sur la table basse, il se retourna de façon à faire face à son compagnon

Jeune homme : je ne suis pas l'un de tes rats de laboratoire, gardes-toi bien ça en tête.

**Lueur de colère…**

Si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait tué ! Non, plutôt démembré lentement de façon à le faire souffrir et de lui faire regretter les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

Seulement les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient…

: pourquoi veux-tu absolument partir ?

Jeune homme : pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ?

: tu le sais très bien

Jeune homme, exaspéré : non, je ne le sais pas. Tu ne me dis jamais rien. Si je veux savoir quelque chose, je dois me débrouiller par moi-même !

**Fatigue…**

**Lassitude…**

Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ces non-dits…

: que veux-tu savoir ?

**Douceur et non colère…**

**Tristesse et non haine…**

: poses-moi les toutes les questions que tu veux et j'y répondrais.

**Océan contre océan…**

Jeune homme : … tues-moi

: ce n'est pas une question

Jeune homme : je sais…

(Silence)

: jamais…

(silence)

Jeune homme : je m'en doutais…

S'échappant de l'étreinte de son hôte, l'artiste se dirigea vers la porte.

: je peux savoir où tu vas ?

Jeune homme : prendre une douche, pourquoi tu veux venir avec ?

**Sourire moqueur…**

: en voilà une proposition intéressante !

Jeune homme : n'y songe même pas au risque de devenir mon prochain modèle !

: parce que tu oserais t'attaquer à moi ?

Jeune homme : si tu séquestres ici, oui

**Silence…**

: tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublies pas !

**Tensions…**

Jeune homme : crois-moi que même si je voulais le faire, je ne pourrais pas !

**Colère…**

: je te fais pitié, c'est ça ?

(Silence)

: vas-y, dis-le clairement ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te tuer pour ce que tu comptes me dire !

**Douleur…**

: est-ce si pénible de rester avec moi ?

**Douleur…**

: réponds-moi ?

(silence)

Jeune homme : …. Je n'ai strictement rien à répondre à cela, Votre Majesté.

: je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi, tu m'entends !

**Surprise…**

**Peur aussi…**

Jamais de toute sa vie, il ne l'avait vu aussi psychologiquement instable, jamais il…

Bruit… 

Rentrant dans la pièce sous l'invitation de ses occupants, le Majordome se retrouva bien vite allongé sur le sol, la gorge tranchée nette avant même qu'il est plus prononcer le moindre mot.

Derrière lui, un enfant…

Les yeux fixés sur le corps sans vie, il n'osait bougé sous peine de subir le même sort.

**Peur…**

**Insécurité…**

Kairi : papa ?

Jeune homme : … retourne dans ta chambre, Kay… il ne te fera aucun mal, je te le promets…

Kairi : …

Jeune homme : vas-y, s'il te plaît…

Le garçonnet opina de la tête avant d'ajouter gravement…

Kairi : tu feras attention à lui, hein ?

(silence)

Jeune homme : aah…

(silence)

Kairi : c'est une promesse ?

**Soupir…**

Jeune homme : c'est une promesse…

**Sourire…**

Jeune homme : allé, files avant que l'idée que tu lui serves de cobaye pour sa prochaine expérience lui traverse l'esprit

Kairi : hai !

Fatalité… 

S'approchant de la silhouette de son hôte, il se saisit de la main de ce dernier et, enjambant le cadavre, le tira vers la salle de bain.

Jeune homme, en soupirant : faut croire que, quoique je fasse, je ne peux décidément pas t'échapper…

Aucune réaction…

Son compagnon s'était visiblement enfermé sur lui-même, ne trouvant rien pour justifier sa colère.

Jeune homme : bah… ce n'est pas comme si cela me dérangeait réellement…

Non, cela ne le dérangeait pas…

Il avait fait le serment de le protéger au péril de sa vie, tout comme les autres Dark Children et il comptait bien respecter ce pacte !


	12. Twins08

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Sérieux ( ?) / Angst  
Couple(s) : hum…. nada  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :  
…. : changement de lieu  
Flash Back : retour momentané dans le passé des personnages  
**Blabla :** événement / situation  
**_Blabla :_** pensées des personnages

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Lily B. : sorry pour le retard ! mais je vais me rattraper, promis ! Je suis contente que mes explications, assez bizarre soient-ils, t'ont aidé à y voir un peu plus clair. La place d'Heero et bien… j'y réfléchi toujours… songeuse. Pour Mamoru et Duo, c'est plus que fort probable… la réponse est dans cette troisième saison, le tout est de savoir où… Par contre, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite les fiches perso, car ceux que j'ai actuellement contienne trop de spoiles !

Miss Faust : bah euh… c'est vrai que j'abuse un peu beaucoup des persos originaux regard pseudo angélique mais les réponses pour ces deux perso arrivent dans ces chapitres ! (ben vi, me suis décidé à donner des pseudo explications). Vais te préparer un p'tit résumé pour fin de semaine aussi… ça devrait t'aider à te repérer un peu plus facilement mdr

Mogyoda : tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le nombre de perso, ils vont, sous peu, diminuer de… beaucoup… sinon tes déductions sont très bonne ! épatée enfin à l'exception du fait que ce n'est pas Heero qui est à la tête de l'Underground… comme je l'ai proposé aux autres lecteurs, si tu as des questions ou que tu veuilles que je t'envoie des explications, suffit de les demander !

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
-  
Twins of Destiny **

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"**

**Twins 08**

* * *

**Peur…**

**Anxiété…**

**Inquiétude…**

Raccrochant le combiné, le leader de l'Etoile Bleu se retourna pour faire face à son petit frère qui tournait en rond depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Saki : alors ?

Le poussant dans l'un des fauteuils, l'homme lui adressa un regard lourd en sous-entendu

Toori : tout d'abord, on se calme

Saki : …

Toori : Saki…

Saki, en soupirant : vi, vi…

Seto : tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, c'est un cas désespéré

Toori : je m'en rends compte

Saki : Toori !

Une lueur moqueuse dans le regard, le diplomate prit néanmoins le temps de s'asseoir avant de répondre à sa question muette.

Toori : … il va bien

Saki : qu'est-ce que tu entends par « aller bien » ?

Toori, en soupirant : il est en un seul morceau, n'est pas blessé et entre les bonnes mains de Dray. Cela te suffit-il ?

Saki : nan

Toori : gamin

Saki : et alors !

(silence)

Saki : on peut savoir ce qui a causé sa crise, cette fois ? parce que je me doute bien qu'elle n'est pas arrivée toute seule…

Le ton employé par le jeune homme était loin d'être léger, au contraire. Cela faisait un moment déjà que son ami ne s'était retrouvé dans un pareil état. Et cette fois-là…

Toori : … je sais ce que tu penses mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Shad et Odin ont promis de rester au Manoir le temps que vous soyez tous réunis.

Saki : tu veux dire que…

Toori : … oui

**Silence…**

**Réflexion…**

L'heure du rassemblement approchait à grand pas…

xxxxx

Lorsque l'assassin se réveilla ce jour-là, il eut la drôle d'impression d'avoir loupé tout un chapitre.

Ce pressentiment alla en grandissant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Mamoru : …

: enfin réveillé ?

Mamoru : Mi-ki ?

L'enfant lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de bondir sur le lit pour pouvoir se mettre à sa hauteur.

Misuki : tu dois boire ça

Mamoru ?

Misuki : ça c'est de Dray et ça d'Eiri.

Au nom de ce dernier, l'effaceur sursauta.

Mamoru : où est-il ?

Misuki : wahh ! Depuis quand tu paniques autant, toi ? Rallonges-toi un peu !

Mamoru : excuses-moi…

S'exécutant, le brun en profita pour détailler le décors qui l'entourait d'un air curieux et intéressé.

Mamoru : où sommes-nous ?

Misuki : juste en dessous de Wing, dans le hangar…

Mamoru : en dessous de…

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ! Il y pigeait strictement rien !

Le voyant complètement paumé, la fillette se décida à lui faire le topo de la situation.

Misuki : ton empathie ayant décidé de dérailler, tu as péter un câble et tu t'ais évanouie dans les bras de Dray. Me demande surtout pas pourquoi il était là… à mon avis c'est Heero qui l'en envoyé.

Heero…

Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit rendu compte de leur petite « machination » ?

Misuki : toujours est-il que j'ai réussi à dénicher Eiri pour qu'il t'emmène dans un endroit sûr. Seulement voilà, vous êtes tombé sur Quatre qui a… euh… voyons voir… moyennement apprécié de te voir dans les bras d'Eiri…

(silence)

Misuki : à moins que se soit parce que lorsqu'il a tenté de le frapper, tu lui as inconsciemment saisit le poignet avant de le menacer de le dépecer s'il touchait un seul cheveux du blondinet….

Mamoru, pivoine : j'ai fait ça ?

Misuki : hum…. Oui

(silence)

Misuki : d'ailleurs si je ne te savais pas marié à Heero, j'aurais pensé que tu étais dingue d'Eiri…

(silence)

Misuki : j'en ai parlé à Treize et il pense qu'il est temps de « couper le lien »

Mamoru : …

Misuki : Ma-chan ?

Mamoru : … ça ira, tu peux disposer…

Misuki : …

(silence)

Misuki : Eiri sera de retour d'ici une heure. D'ici là, cinq hommes ont été posté en faction par précaution.

Mamoru, en faisant la moue : Treize me prend-t-il pour un enfant ?

Misuki, en rigolant : il ne fait qu'agir selon la volonté du Comité, pour une fois…

Mamoru : le Comité ? Ce qui veut dire….

: le moment est venu…

Au son de la voix, l'assassin se retourna pour se retrouver tête-à-tête avec une femme portant l'uniforme de l'Alliance.

: cela faisait longtemps, Mamoru…

Mamoru : Katerina…

Le visage déformé par la colère, un jeune homme faisait les cents pas dans ses appartements, à la recherche d'un moyen efficace pour se venger de l'affront qu'il avait subit un peu plutôt…

xxx Flash Back xxx

Rien…

Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé concernant ce fameux Professeur R, pas plus que sur son pupille d'ailleurs.

A croire qu'aucun des deux n'avaient jamais existé avant ces derniers mois !

Quant à la possibilité que le blond possède un Gundam qui lui soit propre, là aussi, ses informateurs n'avaient pu lui fournir de véritables réponses.

Visiblement ce Eiri Martel avait été « conçu » de manière à pouvoir remplacer leur soldat parfait à n'importe quel moment.

C'est ce qui était arrivé, d'ailleurs…

A cette pensée, l'empathe sentit un sentiment de jalousie s'emparer tout entier de son être.

Comment un type pareil osait-il s'approprier Duo !

Il était bien évident aux yeux de quiconque qui les voyaient ensemble que l'américain avait facilement confondu les deux jeunes hommes aussi « sympathiques que la surface d'un iceberg », pour employer l'expression de Wufei.

Le bruit de pas se dirigeant dans sa direction coupa court à ses pensées profondes pour en amener d'autre.

Même cadence…

Même sonorité aussi…

Quatre : Eiri…

Se plaçant sur le côté, le blond attendit patiemment que ce dernier fasse son apparition au détour du couloir afin de mettre les points sur les « i » avec lui. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque…

Quatre : Duo !

Reposant dans les bras de son protecteur, le shinigami semblait en proie à une douleur violente, ce qui accentua davantage – si cela était encore possible – la haine qu'éprouvait l'empathe pour le « nouveau ».

Quatre : que lui as-tu fais ! Réponds !

Le soldat ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter pour discuter. De toute façon, à quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ?

Il savait que l'héritier de la famille Winner ne le portait absolument pas dans son cœur. Et cela n'allait certainement pas être maintenant que leur relation allait s'arranger !

Quatre : je t'ai parlé, je te signale. Tu pourrais au moins avoir la courtoisie de répondre !

(silence)

Eiri : … je n'ai strictement aucun compte à te rendre et, à ce que je sache, il ne t'appartient pas.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Complètement hors de lui, l'arabe leva la main avec la ferme intention de gifler violemment son interlocuteur lorsqu'une autre l'en empêcha…

Duo : … touches à un seul de ses cheveux et je t'assure que je te démembre moi-même avant d'envoyer tes restes en chrono post à ta famille.

xxx Fin du Flash Back xxx

Jamais…

Jamais son Duo n'avait et n'aurait agit comme cela dans le passé.

Non, jamais…

Quatre : tout cela est de ta faute, Martel !

**Haine…**

**Rancœur…**

Eiri Martel…

Il détestait ce nom, cette personne, cette silhouette…

Eiri Martel…

Quatre : … je te tuerais de mes propres mains, sois en sûr…

xxxxx

Assis sur le bord du lit, sa main dans celle de son protégé, un jeune homme lisait tranquillement une bande dessinée.

A les voir ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, qu'ils avaient absolument tout pour être heureux.

Mais il n'en était rien…

Dans peu de temps sonnerait l'heure des séparations…

Dans peu de temps…

Duo : Shuei ?

Se rapprochant légèrement de l'américain, le bodyguard repoussa l'une des mèches rebelles de son compagnon

Shuei : bien dormi ?

Duo : hum…

(silence)

Duo : dis-moi, suis obligé de garder ça encore longtemps ?

Le « ça » en question était la transfusion et le nombre de machine qui le maintenait clouer au lit avec peu de possibilité de mouvements

: hum… je pense que demain matin on pourra les enlever…

Duo : Saki ! je pensais que tu m'avais complètement oublié !

Saki : hello, Chibi !

Duo : arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai un nom tu sais !

Saki : hai ! hai !

Disant cela, l'effaceur prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de son « patient ».

Saki : en tout cas, je constate que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps…

Duo : perdu mon…

Suivant le regard lourd en sous-entendu de son aîné, le brun ne put s'empêcher de virer au rouge

Duo : ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Saki : mais vi… mais vi… et moi je vais épousé un extraterrestre…

Duo : ….

Saki : en tout cas, je constate que tu as vraiment bon goût…

Duo : Saki….

Saki : ça va, je ne dis plus rien….

Aussi brusquement que son ton était devenu joyeux, ses prunelles se firent sérieuses et sombre.

Saki : … demain, cela fera exactement une semaine que tu es ici…

(silence)

Saki : je suppose que tu sais ce que cela signifie…

Le shinigami opina gravement de la tête.

Demain, il devrait faire un choix qui influencerait une guerre dont il ne pouvait en mesurer les conséquences…

Une décision qui scellerait les destins de centaines voire milliers de personnes…

Saki : nous ne voulons nullement t'influencer sur ta décision, c'est pourquoi tu auras une semaine pour te décider. Quelle que soit ta position, allié ou ennemi, nous la respecterons…

(silence)

Saki : … je tenais à ce que tu le saches…

(silence)

Saki : Shuei ?

(silence)

Saki : à partir de cet instant, tu es relevé de tes fonctions et affecté à la protection de Duo et ce, quoiqu'il arrive !

Le blond opina de la tête pour signaler qu'il avait compris ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Duo : Saki !

Saki : oui ?

Duo : pourquoi ?

Saki : … je ne le sais même pas moi-même… ces ordres viennent du manoir, je ne fais qu'obéir…

**Le bruit d'une chaise…**

**Des questions se multipliant à l'infinie…**

L'assassin quitta la chambre sans même un regard en arrière pour rejoindre ceux qui étaient siens…

Dans peu de temps, la chasse à l'homme allait commencer…


	13. Interlude I

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Sérieux ( ?) / Angst / Drama / POV  
Couple(s) : hum…. nada  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Attention ! Va valoir vous accrocher pour comprendre la « subtilité » (à traduire par : l'esprit tordu de l'auteur) de ce chapitre… il paraîtrait qu'il est assez important pour la suite… songeuse

**_Blabla :_** pensées de Duo  
# # …. # # : paroles de Chibi Duo…  
« …. » : paroles d'une tiers personne dont on ne connaît pas le nom…

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
-  
Twins of Destiny**

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"

* * *

**

**Interlude I :  
Bring me to Death  
**

* * *

**_Où suis-je ?_**

# # Papa ? Maman ? # #

Je me souviens de mon enfance insouciante…

De mes amis…

De ma famille…

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis ?

Je ne serais le dire… tout comme je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi je suis resté aussi longtemps sans pouvoir m'en souvenir.

Est-ce que les événements de la vie peuvent nous détruire au point de nous effacer partiellement ou complètement ?

Où j'étais, je n'en sais rien…

De mon passé, il ne me reste que ces fragments de mémoire me revenant au compte goutte et qui m'amène à m'interroger…

**_Que fais-je ici ?_**

# # J'ai peur… il fait si noir…. # #

Au milieu de ces gens qui font semblant de m'apprécier…

Qui ne m'accepte que pour un quelconque intérêt…

Je ne sais pas…

Et je ne l'ai jamais su…

Je m'y suis retrouvé sans trop savoir comment, sans trop savoir pourquoi…

Vivre me fait peur…

Vivre me fait mal…

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait répondre à ma question ?

**_Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?_**

# # Où êtes-vous ? # #

Je voudrais partir, mais je ne le peux pas…

Je voudrais m'enfuir mais je reste cloué là…

Existe-t-il une raison à cela ?

Peut-être que oui…

Peut-être que non…

Je ne sais si je vis ou bien si je ne suis qu'un fantôme sans nom…

La foi apporte-t-elle la raison ?

_Toutes ces questions…_

# # J'ai besoin de vous… # #

Elles resteront sans réponse…

Elles resteront gravées dans mon cœur…

Je ne veux pas oublier…

Je ne veux rien effacer…

Pas même le sang qui coule sur mes mains…

Pensez-vous que l'âme puisse refléter le chagrin ?

_Je me les pose depuis si longtemps déjà…_

# # Pourquoi ne me répondez-vous pas ? # #

Non, cela n'est pas possible, je le sais…

Je l'ai toujours su…

Tout j'ai toujours su que vous ne reviendriez pas…

Est-ce une erreur que d'avoir voulu tout cacher au fond de moi ?

_Si longtemps…_

# # Pourquoi ne vous réveillez-vous pas ? # #

J'avais peur de la solitude, et en fin de compte, je me retrouve à nouveau seul…

Je cherche quelque chose à protéger…

Quelque chose qui me ferait exister…

Si je ne peux vivre dans le passé, puis-je au moins y être enterré ?

_Ont-elles un sens ?_

# # Pourquoi ne vous réveillez-vous pas ! # #

La vie…

La mort…

Deux notions subjectives avec, en commun, une même frontière…

Tel le bien et le mal, ils agissent de concert et ne peuvent exister séparément…

Être complémentaire…

Un peu comme toi et moi…

_Une signification ?_

# # Grand frère ! # #

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait savoir que tu étais en vie ?

Je te retrouve enfin pour mieux de perdre…

Pour mieux me détruire aussi…

A croire que je ne peux exister que dans la souffrance…

A croire que je ne puis avoir accès à la délivrance…

Où donc puis-je trouver la vérité ?

_Plus je cherche et plus je me perds…_

# # Où es-tu, grand frère ? # #

Tu étais la seule famille qui me restait…

L'une des seules personnes pour laquelle mon cœur battait…

Mais à présent tu es parti…

Et il partira sans doute lui aussi…

Penses-tu que je sois maudit ?

_Vivre ou mourir…_

# # Je te cherche mais ne te vois pas.. # #

Je voudrais connaître l'espoir…

Je voudrais pouvoir croire…

Est-ce si difficile que cela de me l'accorder ?

Je pensais avoir tout perdu…

Et j'ai cru tout pouvoir retrouvé…

Mais au moment de vous prendre tous dans mes bras, je me suis rappelé…

_A-t-on réellement le choix ?_

_# # J'ai besoin de toi… # #_

Je me suis rappelé que vous voir ainsi devant moi, revenait à accepter de mourir…

De renoncer à cette vie qui fut et qui est mienne…

De plonger dans le précipice de l'oublie…

**_Je voudrais mourir…._**

# # Je ne peux vivre sans toi # #

Mais cela n'est pas possible…

Ou du moins ne l'ai plus à présent…

_Mais je suis déjà mort en fin de compte…_

# # Où es-tu ? # #

Je l'ai rencontré, tu sais…

Je l'ai rencontré et c'est comme ça que je suis mort…

Mourir dans un océan de tristesse…

Qui n'en as pas rêvé ?

Je voulais mourir et il a exaucé mon souhait.

Pourtant, je ne parvins pas à en être totalement heureux…

Peut-être est-ce justement à cause de ces yeux ?

_Cela signifierait-il que je veuille vivre ?_

# # Attrapes ma main qui, vers toi, reste tendu…. # #

Je ne sais pas…

Je ne sais plus…

Suis-je complètement perdu ?

Je vous ais perdu et je voulais mourir…

Je n'avais plus goût à la vie… 

Il a réalisé mon vœu et depuis je ne fais que le regretter…

Pourquoi il parvient à me faire oublier ? 

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ?

_Je cherche une réponse que je n'ai pas…_

# # Emmènes-moi avec toi… # #

Plus je cherche, moins je trouve…

Plus je m'enfonce aussi…

Je le croyais Ange, mais il est démon

Il ne m'apportera pas la rédemption, seulement la damnation…

Pourtant malgré tout, je le suis…

Quoi qu'il fasse…

Quoi qu'il se passe…

Je ne le quitte pas…

Il est mon point de repère…

La seule personne dont je sais ce qu'elle attend de moi…

Mon abysse…

Mon âme…

Le seul être capable de me guider vers la vérité…

_Je cherche une réponse…_

# # Emmènes-moi avec toi car… # #

Je vous ais tous perdu, mais je l'ai trouvé lui…

Je ne sais pas où tout cela va m'amener mais peu m'importe !

J'ai un but…

Je suis mort et je vis…

Il est celui qui…

Je cherche une réponse à une question que je me suis longtemps posé…

_Est-ce toi qui me la donnera ?_

# # Je ne veux plus rester là… # #

Pourquoi m'a-t-on permis d'exister…

« Je ne te donne pas le droit de vivre, juste celui de mourir à mes côtés… »

A suivre


	14. Mimi Guide

**Guide du lecteur **

**Le mot de l'auteur **

Il paraît (bon d'accord… c'est un fait établi) que certaines personnes sont complètement perdues à ce stade de l'histoire. Aussi , voici un petit guide pour mieux vous y retrouver !  
A chaque nouvelle update, une petite présentation des personnages encore vivants (sinon on s'en sortirait plus) sera effectué et, tout les cinq chapitres, un résumé de l'histoire.  
Si vous avez d'autre questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à les poser !

* * *

**Attention !**

Afin de ne pas spoiler tout le scénario, certains noms ont été remplacé par des « ? »

* * *

**Introduction **

My Sweet Love est une fic se déroulant la majeur partie du temps dans un AU (Alternativ Universe), tout en gardant certaines racines dans le monde de Gundam.  
Elle se caractérise par un scénario et des personnages très développés voire carrément retravaillés pour certains cas  
A cela vient tout naturellement se rajouter un ensemble de personnages créés spécialement pour l'occasion si bien que, par moment, on vient à se demander si l'on a pas à faire à une fic originale (Bref, la raison pour laquelle vous avez droit à cette partie spéciale !).

Loin de faire dans le classique, My Sweet Love se veut innovant dans son genre (nan, sans blague…) en abordant des thèmes multiples et exploités tels que l'homosexualité, la guerre, les vendetta, la manipulation génétique, la schizophrénie ou en l'amitié.  
Tous tiennent un rôle important et apportent leur touche d'humour mais aussi de sérieux voire dramatique à l'ensemble.

Bref, c'est le genre de fic que, soit on déteste ou que l'on aime (c'est possible ça) mais je ne pense pas qu'il existe de juste milieu !

* * *

**Intrigue **

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le monde ne se divise pas entre personnes pauvres et personnes riches mais plutôt entre les personnes avides de pouvoirs et les personnes préférant rester dans l'ombre.  
My Sweet Love raconte la guerre que se livre depuis des années ces deux factions connues sous le nom de la « Bourgeoisie » (1) et l' « Underground ».  
Pour gagner, chacune des deux parties est prête à tout, même à sacrifier leur progéniture, à détruire la vie d'autrui, à avoir recours à des manipulations génétiques.  
De cette guerre sans pitié naquirent différentes sous faction tel que les Dark Children et les Die.  
C'est à eux qu'appartiennent à présent la décision de sauver le monde ou bien de le plonger dans le chaos…

* * *

**Les factions**

Comme cité précédemment, il existe deux grandes factions : la Bourgeoisie et l'Underground.  
La première règne en maître sur le monde extérieur tandis que l'autre dirige le monde de l'ombre.

**_La bourgeoisie_**

Elle tire son pouvoir de trois branches essentielles qui ne sont autres que les trois plus grandes familles de la galaxie.

_Famille Winner_  
Famille la plus puissante de la Voie Lactée, surtout depuis le mariage arrangé entre l'héritier Winner et l'héritière Raberba. Elle est la clé du pouvoir de le Bourgeoisie.  
Son représentant actuel n'est autre que Quatre Raberba Winner.

_Famille Peacecraft_  
Décimé par l'Organisation, il ne reste plus qu'aujourd'hui que deux membres de la prestigieuse famille de vivant. Il s'agit de Zechs (ou Milliardo, pour les intimes) et Relena (et vi, pour notre plus grand malheur) Peacecraft

_Clan Dragon_  
Complètement décimé elle aussi, elle ne compte plus qu'un seul représentant vivant : Wufei Chang

**_L'Underground_**

Il se compose de trois grands clans, baptisé Etoile Bleue, Organisation et Famille ; ainsi que de deux clans secondaires connus sous le nom de Die et Dark Children.  
Le tout est placé sous la surveillance d'un Comité Général qui gère l'ensemble de l'Underground.

_Etoile Bleue_  
Ce clan regroupe essentiellement les membres de la famille Kaido et de la famille Altran. Leur spécialité est la manipulations d'informations mais aussi le protectorat (protection rapproché de certaines personnes dont la vie est susceptible d'être menacé) et l'utilisation des médias à des fins personnels. Ils obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent et ce, par n'importe quel moyen.  
Son dirigeant actuel n'est autre que Toori Kaido.

_Organisation_  
Est peut-être le clan le plus social de l'Underground. Il possède pas moins de dix orphelinats dont celui du père Maxwell du L2.  
Il regroupe les membres de la famille Kushrenada et sa spécialité est de servir d'intermédiaire entre le monde « réel » et l'Underground. C'est lui aussi qui octroie le budget des Dark Children et leur octroie leurs missions.

_Famille_  
C'est sous ce nom que sont connu les ? dans l'Underground. A la base, leur spécialité est avant tout la diplomatie mais avec la guerre, ils ont étendu leurs qualifications dans divers domaines comme les affaires (économiques, culturelles et politiques), l'assassinat (surtout des personnes gênantes) ou encore l'espionnage.  
Bien qu'il soit toujours dans un semi-coma? est considéré comme le dirigeant actuel de ce clan mais il ne fait nul doute que, sur le terrain, seuls ces fils font la loi !

_Die_  
Ce clan est réputé pour l'atrocité des meurtres que ses membres ont et commettent toujours.  
Ce sont des assassins spécialisés oeuvrant pour le compte de l'Underground en échange de certains privilèges.  
Il est a noté que la plupart des Die sont des condamnés à mort et que, à ce jour, seuls deux se promènent en liberté quelques part.  
Le chef de ce clan est inconnu à ce jour.

_Dark Children  
_C'est ainsi que l'on appelle l'élite de l'Underground. Ce clan est composé des meilleurs éléments que l'on puisse trouver dans l'Ombre que se soit dans le recueille d'informations, l'assassinat, le protectorat, l'effacement, la liquidation ou encore dans la manipulation génétique.  
Le dirigeant de ce clan n'est autre que ?

_Le Comité_  
Regroupe en son sein l'ensemble de l'Underground dont il administre les faits et geste. Il fonctionne comme une véritable mini entreprise et veille au bien être de la population qu'il abrite.  
Personne ne connaît le nom du leader de l'Underground à ce jour…

**_Les Autres_**

Il s'agit du commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire des personnes n'ayant pas un lien direct avec la guerre que se livre les deux grandes factions (si, si, ça existe)

* * *

**Présentation des personnages :**

**_Bourgeoisie :_**

Quatre Raberba Winner : âgé de 15 ans au début de cette histoire. Il est le pilote du Gundam 04, appelé aussi Sandrock. Derrière ce visage souriant se cache le leader de la Bourgeoisie et un poids important dans la balance politique univers sidéral !

Milliardo Peacescraft : aussi connu sous le nom de Zechs. Il a 19 ans et est le bras droit de Quatre dans la hiérarchie de la Bourgeoisie. En tant normal, il occupe un poste de commandant dans l'armée d'Oz. Milliardo a également une sœur, toujours vivante, en la personne de Relena Peacecraft.

Relena Peacecraft : âgée de 15 ans, elle est l'ambassadrice de la paix mais aussi la princesse du royaume de Sand. Elle ne connaît rien du dessein de sa famille, ni même qu'il existe une guerre opposant la Bourgeoisie à l'Underground

Wufei Chang : âgé de 15 ans, lui aussi. Il est le pilote du Gundam 05, baptisé Nataku. Wufei est également le dernier survivant du Clan Dragon ; clan chargé de la protection du leader de la Bourgeoisie. Cependant, à l'heure actuel, il semblerait que Wufei préfère observer plutôt que d'agir…

**_Underground_**

Samaki Kaido (Saki) : âgé de 19 ans, il fait originellement partie de l'étoile bleu où il exerce la profession de liquidateur pour son frère, Toori Kaido. Accessoirement, il a accepté d'être le bras droit du chef des Dark Children. Personne n'en connaît la motivation principale. Heero et lui se sont rencontré à l'école.

Mamoru Haruka : âgé de 15 ans, il travaille comme effaceur pour le compte de l'Organisation. Spécialiste en poison et en torture psychique, il le type même de personne qu'il ne vaut mieux pas énerver si l'on tient à sa vie. Son air angélique et radieux font de lui une personne vraiment redoutable. On le dit magicien. Il est marié à Heero mais personne n'en connaît réellement la raison.

Eiri Martel : âgé de 21 ans. Il est le revers de , dont il est le protector. Il a intégré l'Organisation à la demande de ce dernier afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur Duo. Il pilote actuellement le Gundam 01, Wing Zero.

Misuki Altran (Mi-ki) : "Connaissez-vous le chemin de la rédemption ?". Cette phrase à elle seule caractérise la jeune espionne, spécialiste dans la récolte d'informations, et protector de l'Ombre. Sa tâche consiste à mourir pour la personne qu'elle est censée protéger, tout comme Eiri. Elle est âgée de 10 ans et fait partie de l'Etoile Bleue, tout comme son père.

Seto Altran : il est le père de Misuki mais aussi le bras droit de Toori Kaido au sein de l'Etoile Bleue. Il passe la majorité de son temps à éviter à Heero de finir en chair à pâtée !

Toori Kaido : âgé de 24 ans, il est l'actuel leader de l'Etoile Bleue. Etant jeune, il tua sa propre mère pour récupérer son demi-frère, Saki et le sauver ainsi de l'orphelinat. C'est un politicien et diplomate hors pair ; ce qui lui vaut les grâces de ?

Katerina Yui : mère de Heero Yui, elle fait partie de l'Underground pour une raison qui nous est encore inconnu. Elle ne s'entend pas très bien avec son fils.

Treize Kushrenada (Zinou) : âgé de 24 ans, il est le chef des armées d'Oz mais aussi le bras droit de l'Organisation. Amant officiel de Mamoru, il passe son temps à se chamailler avec Heero. Il adore la peinture et à, dans ses « connaissances », un artiste psychopathe pour lequel il joue le rôle de mécène.

Elen Kushrenada : elle est la sœur aînée de Treize mais aussi le leader de l'Organisation. Même si le but premier de cette faction est le social, il n'en reste pas moins très présent dans de nombreux « accidents ».

Odin Lowe : âgé de 23 ans au début de cette histoire. Personne ne connaît réellement son rôle. on ne sait pas grand chose à son sujet à l'heure actuel.  
Il travaille pour le compte de ? et, semblerait être le garde du corps de Heero, avec lequel il est d'ailleurs très lié. D'ailleurs il semblerait que se soit lui qui l'ai en partie élevé !  
Officiellement, il exerce la profession de pianiste professionnel, ce qui lui a permis de faire la connaissance de Saki lorsque ce dernier était encore à l'orphelinat.

Docteur Dray : spécialiste en biologie et génome humain, ce jeune homme a été engagé par Les Die afin de servir de docteur au chef des Dark Children. Dray est schizophrène et possède deux personnalités : il peut s'avérer le plus timide et gentil des compagnons tout comme le plus cruel et manipulateur des bourreaux ! il est directement sous les ordres de l'artiste !

L'artiste : un psychopathe qui doit son surnom aux tableaux qu'il peint lors de chacun de ses meurtres et qui représente l'agonie de ses victimes. Il déteste Quatre et s'acharne particulièrement contre lui. Il adore faire souffrir !  
A l'heure actuelle, il nous est nullement possible de vous dire à quel groupe il appartient mais il a des connections avec les Dark Children.

Kairi : âgé de 6 ans. Il porte en permanence un masque sur le visage, il ne supporte aucun contact direct avec la lumière du soleil. Il vit dans les sous-sol du domaine des Dark Children. Des rumeurs disent qu'il serait le fils du leader… 

**_Autres personnages _**

Duo Maxwell (Chibi) : âgé de 15 ans. Il pilote le Gundam 02, nommé Deathscythe. Amoureux de Heero, il voit ce dernier disparaître sous ses yeux par sa faute. Résigné, il se décide à continuer de combattre, reportant toute son affection sur Eiri. Il est en froid avec Quatre.

Trowa Barton : âgé de 17 ans, il est le pilote du Gundam 03, Heavy Arms. Il se retrouve complètement perdu au cœur d'un conflit qui n'est pas le sien

**_Mystère ( ?)_**

Heero Yui (Hee-chan) : âgé de 19 ans, il est l'ancien pilote du Gundam 01, Wing Zero. Bien que signalé comme mort suite à une mission périeuse, il n'en fait pas moins quelques brèves apparitions part-ci, part-là.  
On ne sait toujours pas son rôle dans cette histoire si ce n'est qu'il a des connections avec l'Underground. Marié à Mamoru, il ne lui en est pas moins infidèle à chaque occasion possible.  
Mais quel est son véritable rôle dans cette histoire !

* * *

1 Terme utilisé dès le Moyen-Age pour qualifier les personnes extrêmement riches et possédant le pouvoir. 


	15. Twins09

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Sérieux ( ?) / Angst  
Couple(s) : réfléchissons… Eiri + Mamoru (pour la bonne cause)  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :  
…. : changement de lieu  
Flash Back : retour momentané dans le passé des personnages  
**Blabla :** événement / situation  
**_Blabla :_** pensées des personnages

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Mogyoda : tadaaaammmm ! tu as vu ? le chapitre d'avant était un chapitre pseudo explicatif ! j'ai fait des effort, hein ? mdr Plus sérieusement, je vais essayé de m'appliquer à faire un résumé pour la semaine prochaine… j'étais un peu à court de temps pour l'update d'aujourd'hui, gomen ne ! Le choix de Duo bah… il doit choisir entre la bourgeoisie et l'underground, tout simplement ! (enfin simplement….)

Lily.B : ta prière a été entendu et donc voici une mini présentation des personnages (et accessoirement de l'intrigue pour les personnes qui ne l'ont pas encore reçu). Bon, pour Heero, on en entend parler mais il ne se montre pas… si ça peut te rassurer, il vit toujours ! mais il prépare un de ses mauvais coups…. (je ne t'en dis pas plus !)

Ishiapacha : euh… et tu n'as pas eu la migraine de tout lire d'un coup ? inquiète Sinon j'ai réaliser (un peu rapidement peut être) un mini résumé de l'intrigue, des factions et des personnages encore vivants (euh… pour les morts, il y en a tant que ça serait plus facile de me poser la question directement). J'espère que ça t'aidera dans la compréhension de cette saison !

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
****-  
****Twins of Destiny**

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"**

**Twins 09**

* * *

Assis confortablement sur un siège dont la couleur en aurait effrayé plus d'un, le leader des Dark Children terminait tranquillement son verre de vodka avant de lancer celui-ci derrière lui.

: … je trouve que la comédie a assez durée… le projet 01 est-il terminé ?

La jeune femme a qui s'adressait ces propos s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui, tout en gardant le regard rivé sur le sol.

Merelia : presque, Maître

: presque ?

Instinctivement, toutes les personnes présentes retinrent leur souffle. Le ton avait été froid, tranchant…

Rien qu'à l'aura qui régnait à l'instant même, ils pouvaient tous dire qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne ou bien…

Merelia : c'est-à-dire que l'hémoglobine que nous avons recueillie est très instable et…

: j'en ai assez entendu comme ça…

**Claquement de doigt…**

**Des regards effrayés…**

Merelia : je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi une chance !

**Des regards résignés…**

D'un air amusé, le jeune homme observa le docteur sortir de la pièce, emmené par deux soldats qu'il avait tout spécialement entraînés.

Le juge avait rendu son jugement… 

Merelia : naaaaaaaaannnnnn !

Le bourreau s'apprêtait à exécuter sa sanction… 

: bien, qui sera le suivant ?

Dans cette salle où ils étaient réunis, tout n'était plus que silence…

**Recueillement…**

**Tragédie…**

**Derrière chaque lumière se cache une part de ténèbres…**

**Tel le reflet de l'amour, n'est autre que la haine…**

**Rien…**

**Absolument rien ne pouvait changer cela….**

: vous pouvez tous disposer… enfin… tous excepté Dray, bien sûr…

Au sourire qu'affichait leur Maître, l'ensemble des personnes présentes préféra prendre la poudre d'escampette le plus vite possible.

Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de subir le même sort que leur confrère. Et Dieu seul savait ce dont le chef de la milice privée de l'Underground était capable !

xxxxx

**Nouveau réveil…**

**Nouvelle douleur…**

Se hissant péniblement hors de son lit, l'assassin se rendit tant bien que mal à la salle de bain où il prit une douche glaciale.

Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui…

Enfin…

Ça s'était après cette fichue réunion et pseudo mission qui allait encore durer des heures !

Mamoru : mais comment font-ils pour supporter cette vie ?

: Duo ?

Quittant à regret le jet d'eau froide, l'effaceur enfila un peignoir et alla ouvrir la porte à un asiatique on ne peut plus agacé.

Mamoru : Morning…

Wufei ? Morning ? Je te signale qu'il est quatorze heures passées, Duo !

L'intéressé haussa significativement les épaules et s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

Mamoru : je ne suis pas encore en retard à ce que je sache…

Wufei : non, mais tu le seras dans… deux minutes…

Mamoru : …. ?

xxx Flash Back xxx

J : bien. Dans ce cas la réunion sera programmée pour demain, quatorze heures et deux minutes…

Mamoru : hein ? C'est quoique pour une heure !

Trowa : … faut pas chercher à comprendre…

xxx Fin du Flash Back xxx

Mamoru : arggg ! Je vais être en retard !

Wufei : ….

Mamoru : mais Wuffy aides-moi au lieu de rester planter là !

Wufei : Wufei, Maxwell ! Wufei…

xxxxx

D'un regard, le shinigami engloba la demeure où il avait vécu ces derniers jours. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle allait lui manquer.

Pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'il s'y était amusé vu qu'on l'avait cloué au lit sous perfusion…

Toori : des regrets ?

Duo : euh… celui de devoir prendre une décision ?

Le leader de l'Etoile Bleue lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

Toori : mais tu as déjà fait ton choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo : hum…

(silence)

Duo : ce n'est pas que je crois plus en une cause que dans l'autre mais…

(silence)

Toori : … je comprends…

(silence)

Duo : désolé…

Toori : …. ? Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Pour avoir préféré son camp au lieu du notre ?

Duo : …

Toori : tu sais, Duo, tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner pour ce genre de chose…

Duo : mais…

Lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres, le brun lui demanda de ne pas l'interrompre

Toori : lui comme moi savions que cela devait se passer ainsi…

Duo : vous le…

Toori : hum… à ton avis, pourquoi t'a-t-il laisser Shuei et Eiri ?

L'Américain ne su quoi répondre à cette remarque des plus judicieuses.

Il n'avait jamais envisager les choses de cette façon. Cependant…

Cependant il ne parvenait pas à effacer cette étrange douleur qui lui brûlait la poitrine.

Que pouvait-elle bien signifier ?

Saki lui avait dit qu'il lui laissait une semaine pour comprendre la réelle signification de cette guerre.

Le temps s'était écoulé et il n'était toujours pas parvenu à savoir ce qu'on attendait de lui…

Choisir entre ses amis ou…. Ses amis…

Pouvait-il exister un choix plus dur et plus douloureux que celui-ci ?

Duo : … _Hee-chan… pourquoi n'étais-tu jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi…._

xxxxxx

Assis dans cette salle de classe des forces de l'Alliance, les pilotes de Gundam ainsi que leurs différents assistants 1 attendaient patiemment l'arrivée des professeurs en parlant des dernières rumeurs qui circulaient…

Notamment celles sur le couple que formaient aux yeux de tous le shinigami et le prince des glaces.

Le dit prince était, quant à lui, aux prises avec un certain blond qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des regards lourds en sous-entendu.

Eiri : …. (Trad. : il ne m'aime vraiment pas…) 2

Hilde : Wufei n'est pas là ?

Trowa : il est parti chercher Duo…

Hilde ? Dispute ?

Quatre, ravi : fort probable…

Disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil en oblique pour observer la réaction de son rival. Mais celui-ci restait complètement de marbre…

Trowa : _ou de glace…_

Pensa le Français, témoin involontaire de cette lutte.

J : tout le monde est présent ?

Sally : il manque Chang et Maxwell

D'un geste exaspéré, le professeur fit signe qu'ils allaient commencer sans eux, ce qui eux pour effet de ramener le plus grand silence dans la salle.

J : bien, avant tout chose, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette mission…

Le tableau noir fit brusquement place à un écran géant où apparut l'image de ce qui semblait être une ville qui leur était inconnue... du moins pour certains…

J : votre mission se déroulera dans une ville située à la frontière du royaume de Sank ou, de manière plus précise, dans la principauté de Sank.

O : la principauté de Sank, comme son nom l'indique, est totalement indépendante du Royaume que nous connaissons. C'est donc pour cela qui va falloir agir avec prudence…

Trowa : en quoi consiste la mission ?

J : nous allions y venir…. S ?

S : Oz y a établit un laboratoire de recherche visant à maximiser le potentiel de certaines de leurs machines. A l'heure actuelle, nous n'en savons pas plus si ce n'est qu'il s'agit d'un système semblable au système zéro…

Un grand silence accueillit ces déclarations.

Tous connaissaient ce système pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre et en connaître les horreurs aussi…

Quatre : … je suppose que notre mission consiste à récupérer ses plans et détruire les spécimens…

J : … c'est exacte…

**Une bruit de porte…**

: et où a lieu cette mission ?

**Des pas qui s'avance…**

Quatre : Duo…

**Pas un regard…**

D'une démarche souple, l'Américain alla se placer à côté de son partenaire…

**Pas un seul mot… Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler…**

**Ils savaient déjà ce qu'il allait arriver…**

**Jalousie…**

J : … pour répondre à la question de monsieur Maxwell, cette mission se déroulera ici…

(Gros plan sur un établissement)

J : il s'agit de l'Université Privée de Sank

Duo, en faisant la moue : encore une Université !

**Et cette haine…**

G : … pas m'importe quelle université… il s'agit d'une Université uniquement réservée aux filles de bonnes familles

Tous : hein !

Duo : pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de lui…

S, sourit mauvais : des volontaires ?

Un silence lourd en sous-entendu…

J : faut-il que je désigne moi-même deux personnes ?

Deux mains…

Duo et Wufei : … on y va…

O : tu crois qu'ils ont deviné qu'ils seraient les « volontaires » ?

G : oh, je n'en doute pas, j'en suis sûr…

**Cette haine contre eux…**

J : cette mission étant semblable à celle qu'ont du mené Heero et Duo, ce dernier sera votre chef d'équipe…

(silence)

J : aucune protestation à ce sujet ne sera tolérée…. 04 ?

Quatre : … aucune objection

J : parfait.

(silence)

J : voici la distribution de vos rôles…

O : Hilde, tu prendras le commandement des armées et tu encercleras la ville en te faisant le moins repéré possible

Hilde : Roger !

O : Sally, tu seras la mère de nos deux charmantes étudiantes…

(silence)

O : Trowa, je pense que le cirque de ta sœur va donner une représentation, non ?

Trowa : vous pouvez compter sur moi…

O : Quatre, tu seras chargé de transmettre les informations entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la principauté

Quatre : bien…

O : quant à Eiri…

(silence)

O : te voici promu Majordome privé de ces dames…. Nous comptons sur toi pour que leurs identités ne soit jamais dévoilés

Eiri : …. (Trad. : vous pouvez compter sur moi)

J : maintenant que ceci est fait, laissez-moi vous présenter un nouveau confrère parmi nous… enfin…. Je devrais plutôt dire consoeur…

Un léger bruit de talons aiguille se fit entendre avant que la silhouette d'une jeune femme blonde fasse son apparition à côtés des Mads.

**Serait bientôt fini…**

: Je suis l'assistante du Docteur R. Vous pouvez m'appeler professeur K.

**Sourire…**

K : Eiri…

Eiri : professeur…

**Une main en cherchant une autre pour ne plus la lâcher…**

K : … ton Gundam vient d'arriver…

**Unis dans la détresse…**

Eiri : je vous en remercie…

**Unis dans l'amitié…**

« … tu n'es pas seul… »

**Unis dans la mort…**

* * *

A suivre

* * *

1 Sally, Hilde + les techniciens et je ne sais pas trop qui encore… 

2 C'est une constatation je m'en foutiste car il en a strictement rien à battre de ce que pense ce pauvre Quatre.


	16. Twins10

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Angst / Etrange ( ?)  
Couple(s) : voyons voir… 2 + Shuei + Eiri + 1 (nan, pas tous ensemble, c'est juste que Duo n'arrive pas à se décider), Dray / Peintre ? (J'adore les ?)  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :

Ffnet a enlevé tous les "?" se situant en début de phrase dans les dialogues. N'ayant pas trouvé de solution en 20 minutes, j'ai laissé tel quel, désolée pour le désagrément, je trouverais une solution pour la semaine prochaine

…. : changement de lieu  
Flash Back : retour momentané dans le passé des personnages  
**Blabla :** événement / situation  
**_Blabla :_** pensées des personnages  
« … » : pensées des personnages aussi… (pas qu'ils pensent beaucoup mais bon…)

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

Mogyoda : bijour ! et désolée pour ce long retard (étais à la recherche d'une nouvelle béta). Une partie des réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre, donc je vais d'abord laissé le soin de le découvrir mdr. Par contre, pas encore de Duo version féminine pour le moment (pour la semaine prochaine ?)

Anaxarete : je tâcherais de faire un autre résumé plus complet dans deux ou trois chapitres (vi, mon esprit n'est pas tout à fait net) et de simplifier l'histoire aussi ( de toute façon, je peux difficilement la rendre plus compliquer)

Lily.B : Duo doit choisir entre Saki, Mamoru et les autres (Underground) et les pilotes (accessoirement la Bourgeoisie). Si tu as des questions, n'hésite surtout pas à les poser vu le scénario mdr

Ishiapacha : woé ! mon résumé à servi à quelqu'un ! (auteur heureuse) ! reste à savoir si tu comprendras ce chapitre à présent soupir faut vraiment que je pense à simplifier cette histoire….

SIRNA : gomen ! je vais essayer de simplifier tout ça dans les prochains chapitres ! promis ! (suffit de tuer quelques personnages et le tour est joué ! hé hé). Plus sérieusement, je referais sous peu un nouveau résumé plus complet et compréhensible que le dernier et accessoirement, j'essayerais de publier plus vite afin de ne pas obliger tout le monde a tout relire pour comprendre mdr. Je te demande juste encore un peu de patience ! onegai !

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
-  
Twins of Destiny **

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"**

Twins 10

* * *

Un genou sur le sol, le regard rivé vers ce dernier, le jeune homme attendait patiemment que la salle où il se trouvait se vide complètement afin d'entendre ce dont son « maître » avait à lui faire part… 

Au vu de ce qui venait de se dérouler et la patience qu'arborait leur chef en ce moment, cela ne prit guère de temps : deux minutes plus tard, la trentaine de personnes avait totalement évacué les lieux, sans demander leur reste.

Mais ce n'est que lorsque les lourdes doubles portes furent complètement refermées qu'une voix grave et légèrement ennuyée lui parvint aux oreilles.

: approche…

De son leader, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'il avait un lien assez important avec son patron.

Embaucher pour ses compétences en médecine et bio pharmaceutique, il avait d'abord dû faire ses preuves sur « le front » comme on l'appelait dans leur jargon.

Il aurait pu exercer cette profession à vie si l'ancien médecin attitré du Maître des lieux n'avait pas été retrouvé à l'état de « bouillie » tout juste bonne pour les chiens, si toutefois ce dernier en avait eu.

Elle n'avait pas eu de chance, diraient certains.

Mais la vérité était tout autre ; il le savait.

Cela ne lui avait pris qu'une journée pour comprendre ce qui se passait réellement au sein du « Palais des lumières »

Des morts inexpliquées…

Des expériences que même Frankenstein 1 n'aurait subies…

Un nouveau « conseiller » médical toutes les deux semaines…

Combien de temps pouvait-il espérer survivre à tout cela ?

Mécaniquement, il s'agenouilla devant le siège et attendit.

Vivre ou mourir, ce pouvoir n'était plus entre ses mains à présent, il n'en était que trop conscient.

Pourtant, lorsqu'une main glacée lui caressa la joue, il ne put réprimer un frisson.

: … je te rencontre enfin…. Dray, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme à la courte chevelure châtain opina brièvement de la tête avant de se re-concentrer sur la décoration du parterre.

Car bien qu'étant son « médecin personnel », ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se rencontrer réellement…

D'un geste dépourvu de douceur, le brun obligea son aîné à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

: … c'est vrai que tu es plutôt mignon…

**Froid…**

Ou plutôt sans vie…

Tel était le ton de sa voix en cet instant…

**Mourir ou vivre…**

En cet instant il ne savait dire ce qu'il aurait préféré…

Ce qu'il aurait…

**Frisson…**

Descendant le long de sa nuque, la main de son interlocuteur se faisait de plus en plus gourmande… de plus en plus coquine…

**Fermer les yeux …**

: aurais-tu peur ?

**Et ne plus penser…**

Dray : … oui…

Et tandis qu'une voix lui susurrait ces quelques mots à son oreille…

: ne t'inquiètes pas…. Tout va très bien se passer…

Il se sentit brusquement submergé par un flot d'émotions contradictoires qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais ressentir…

Avec une lenteur calculer, sa chemise gagna le sol…

**Sang…**

Se mélangeant harmonieusement avec le décor les entourant…

**Froid…**

Dray : ... si c'est cela la mort, je voudrais mourir en cet instant…

**Une pensée pour un choix…**

: si tel est ton désir…

Dray : … guide-moi…

**Noir…**

La nuit avait pris le pas sur la lumière…

Et sur lui aussi à présent…

xxxxx

La tête appuyée contre la vitrine, le shinigami observait d'un air absent l'ensemble du paysage qui défilait à ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas revu Saki depuis sa visite la veille et l'idée même que celui-ci l'avait délibérément évité lui faisait atrocement mal.

Pourquoi ?

Duo : dis-moi, Shuei, où me suis-je trompé ?

On lui avait demandé de faire un choix, seulement il aurait préféré ne pas le faire.

Se battre contre des amis…

N'était-ce, ne serait-ce, que moralement pensable ?

Il ne voulait pas à avoir à les affronter seulement…

Quatre…

Wufei…

Trowa…

Ils étaient tous trois ses compagnons d'armes au même titre que…

**Larme…**

Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Pourquoi…

Duo : j'ai si mal…

Souffrait-il autant ?

Se blottissant contre la poitrine protectrice du blond, il laissa libre court à son chagrin, à sa peine.

Tant de choses s'étaient passé en si peu de temps…

Tant de choses mais aussi…

Duo : _Hee-chan… j'ai tant besoin de toi…_

Bercé par le bruit par la respiration régulière de son compagnon, le shinigami finit par s'endormir en proie à des sentiments contradictoires.

Devant, le chauffeur eut un sourire bienveillant pour ses deux passagers.

: … il s'est finalement endormi…

Shuei : hum…

(silence)

Shuei : dis-moi, Odin, est-il possible pour lui de souffrir plus qu'en cet instant ?

Odin : … je ne peux pas te le dire. Le cœur des êtres humains est fragile et le sien peut-être plus que les autres…

Le blond sembla méditer un instant sur les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées.

La douleur…

Il ne pouvait plus la ressentir, tout juste en avoir conscience…

En était-il de même avec son frère ?

Non…

Ça ne pouvait être le cas…

Sinon comment expliquer que ce dernier puisse être tombé amoureux de cette affectueuse boule brune qu'il tenait dans les bras ?

**Sourire…**

**Triste et mélancolique…**

Son rêve ne se réaliserait pas, mais peut importe du moment que…

Shuei : quand le moment sera venu, j'aimerais que tu lui dises que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que j'ai agi par ma propre volonté…

(silence)

Odin : … alors toi aussi, tu as pris ta décision ?

(silence)

Shuei : … tout le monde a droit à sa part de bonheur… mon frère et Duo plus que tout les autres…

xxxxx

D'un mouvement las, l'effaceur se laissa tomber sur le lit sous le regard amusé de son compagnon de chambrée.

Eiri : ne me dis pas que tu es déjà épuisé…

Mamoru : j'ai pas ta résistance, moi !

Eiri : serais-ce un reproche ?

Mamoru : depuis quand tu fais de l'humour, toi ?

Eiri : bah…

Prenant place à côté de l'Américain, le blond se mit à fixer un point invisible sur le mur.

Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas de cette mission et s'y était déjà préparé moralement. Seulement…

Mamoru : … c'est difficile d'aimer, hein ?

Eiri : hum…

Seulement il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de celui dont on lui avait confié la garde, cet étrange adolescent aux prunelles d'un mauve étincelant…

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Eiri : tu sais, j'aurais aimé le lui dire au moins une fois avant que…

**Silence…**

Pourquoi tout devait-il se terminer ainsi ?

**Questions…**

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas…

**Réponses….**

Le droit de vivre…

Ce droit qu'il avait perdu il y a de cela bien longtemps…

Le droit d'aimer…

C'était celui que son nouveau protecteur lui avait accordé…

Le droit de souffrir…

Car l'un ne va pas sans l'autre car…

_« Dis-moi, sais-tu pourquoi je te demande de le protéger ? »_

Mamoru : … tu le lui diras…

_« C'est pour que tu puisses me montrer qu'un être aussi abject que je le suis…. »_

Mamoru : je t'en fais le serment…

_« Est encore capable d'aimer…. »_

xxxxx

Assis derrière son chevalet, l'artiste achevait consciencieusement sa dernière toile qui allait faire partie de sa prochaine exposition.

Car, une fois n'était pas coutume, il ne s'en séparerait pas, comme il en avait pris l'habitude par le passé.

Non…

Ce tableau ne méritait pas d'être offert tant il était emprunt de réalité…

Cette jeune femme qui semblait vous suppliait, dans un regard de résignation infinie, de bien vouloir prendre sa vie…

Ces prunelles envoûtantes et fascinantes…

Elle avait fait un excellent modèle…

: qu'en penses-tu ?

: … je dois bien avouer que cette fois-ci, tu t'es vraiment surpassé…

Oui…

Un excellent modèle…

: qu'as-tu fait de Dray ?

: hum… laisses-moi réfléchir… que pourrais-je lui faire encore…

: tu es cruel…

: c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, non ?

Fermant les yeux, le peintre ne répondit pas, préférant profiter pleinement de la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés.

: tu as fini ?

: hum… presque. Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui trouver un nom…

: … que penses-tu de « Princesse des glaces… »

L'artiste fit semblant de réfléchir un instant avant d'annoter à l'encre de chine le titre qui venait de lui être donné.

: adopté ?

: adopté…. Mais sache une chose… nul ne peut être plus froid et plus glacial que toi…

**Rire…**

**Léger comme le vent…**

**Cristallin comme la neige…**

: tu crois ?

Non…

Il en était sûr…

Déposant son pinceau, l'artiste se retourna vers son cadet qui l'observait toujours, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

A ce moment précis, il se serait volontiers damné pour lui…

: tu viens ?

« Si cela n'était pas déjà fait… »

: hum…

A suivre

* * *

1 Référence au livre « Frankenstein » 


	17. Twins11

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Angst / Etrange ( ?) / Sephiresque ?  
Couple(s) : 1+ Andrea (nan, nan ! Vous ne rêvez pas !), 1+2 (allusion), 1 + Mamoru (allusion), 2 + Eiri (allusion), 2 + Shuei, Mamoru + Eiri… je crois que c'est tout '  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :

…. : changement de lieu  
Flash Back : retour momentané dans le passé des personnages  
**Blabla :** événement / situation  
**_Blabla :_** pensées des personnages

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Lily.B : pas de panique ! j'ai trouvé une solution miracle à toute tes questions ! Comme ça va être les soldes, tu auras droit à un nouveau chapitre suivi par…. Tadammm ! Un chapitre résumant toute la saison ! Par contre, Shuei n'est pas le frère de Heero... mais celui de… (secrettt !). Par contre, pas la peine de chercher le nom du peintre parce que je ne l'ai cité nulle part (j'ai été vérifié)

Mogyoda : bon ben c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre que l'histoire se simplifie… mais par contre, j'ai ajouté un résumé réalisé par mon adorable beta qui, j'espère, t'aidera à comprendre un peu mieux l'histoire ! bisous !

Lu : plus que ce chapitre à rien comprendre, ensuite, il y a un mega résumé sur cette saison mdr Mais si tu as des questions, n'hésite surtout pas à les poser !

Sirna : avec du retard (mega soupir) voici la suite… mais bon, le prochain chapitre est déjà à la beta donc il sera sur le net fin de la semaine prochaine (plutôt rassurant, non ?). j'ai demandé à ma beta, justement, de réaliser un exploit : un résumé de tous les chapitres de la saison 3 ! je le poste juste après ce chapitre. J'espère que ça sera beaucoup plus compréhensible !

Caramelon : j'avoue que je serais tombée à la renverse si tu me disais avoir tout compris mdr mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu un résumé (enfin ma beta) juste après ce chapitre ! Pour ce qui est d'Heero… il est toujours là… même très présent d'ailleurs… oh ! c'est pas lui que je viens de voir passer dans ce chapitre ! quant à Tro-tro, il apprendra la nouvelle assez tard, je pense… là, il est en pleine mission !

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
-  
Twins of Destiny **

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"**

Twins 11

* * *

Collé contre le carreau de la voiture, l'Américain contemplait d'un air morne le paysage qui défilait devant eux tout en poussant des soupirs résignés. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être ailleurs !

Seulement…

xxx Flash Back xxx

Le sourire aux lèvres, l'assassin quitta les hangars pour les dortoirs en sifflotant.

Il avait adoré la tête de l'empathe lorsqu'il lui avait fait le coup de « sa raison de vivre ». Il en était tombé de son appareil, le pauvre !

Cela lui avait valu un coup d'œil intrigué de la part du chinois mais rien de plus.

Jusqu'à ce jour, personne ne s'était toujours rendu compte de sa véritable identité…

A croire que près de deux ans de vie commune ne suffisaient pas pour les différencier tous les deux…

Gagnant la chambre qu'il partageait en ce moment avec le protector, il eut la surprise d'y trouver ce dernier en compagnie de…

Mamoru : professeur ?

Voix : tu peux m'appeler Katerina… ou bien maman, si tu préfères…

A ce qualificatif, l'effaceur grinça un peu.

Comme si elle avait besoin de lui rappeler leur lien de parenté….

Car oui, le professeur K n'était autre que sa mère ou plutôt sa belle-mère, vu qu'elle était la mère de sa moitié.

Mamoru : que nous veux-tu ?

Le ton était sec, légèrement cassant.

Il n'était pas sans savoir que Heero avait complètement coupé les ponts avec sa famille depuis plusieurs années. Hors si cette femme se trouvait actuellement devant lui, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la « Famille » était mêlée à cette histoire…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, l'espionne reprit la parole.

Katerina : toujours aussi fâché contre moi, à ce que je vois… je n'ai strictement rien à dire pour ma défense… seulement sache que j'ai fait ce que je jugeais bon à ce moment.

Mamoru : comme le confier à des incapables ?

La mère du perfect soldier accusa le coup sans broncher pour reprendre sur un tout autre sujet.

Katerina : j'ai été envoyée ici par le comité afin de faciliter votre « rassemblement »

(silence)

Mamoru : et officieusement ?

Katerina : … pour te demander de sauver Odin ou de l'achever s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution…

Un silence lourd et pesant s'abattit alors sur la pièce tandis que l'expression qu'arborait l'Américain était tout sauf ce que l'on peut qualifier d'amical.

Mamoru : que s'est-il passé ?

xxx Fin du Flash Back xxx

Involontairement, il serra les poings.

Dire qu'il avait empêché Heero de le tuer un an plus tôt et à présent…

Une main…

Se posant sur sa cuisse dans un geste apaisant, rassurant…

Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

Sourire…

Triste certes, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la colère. Elle viendrait plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait le plaisir de…

Wufei : … nous sommes arrivés

D'un geste de la main, l'Asiatique leur désigna l'étrange couvent ? – existait-il un autre mot pour qualifier un endroit lugubre à souhait, entouré de hautes murailles taillées dans de la pierre et lui donnant autant l'envie de fuir que si on lui disait qu'il allait vivre vingt-quatre heures avec un certain empathe – perché sur une falaise.

Mamoru : c'est….

Eiri : austère…

Mamoru : tu veux rire ? Même la prison de L2 ressemble à un paradis à côté de cela !

Eiri : drôle de comparaison…

Wufei : c'est vrai que j'ai connu plus accueillant… comme les salles de torture de Une…

Mamoru : ou les prisons de Treize…

Le blond se retint de faire tout commentaire.

La cohabitation avec ces deux-là promettait d'être riche en rebondissements…

xxxxx

D'un air mauvais, le liquidateur ajusta son uniforme sous le regard hilare de son frère ainsi que de leur informatrice junior.

Toori : ce costume te va à ravir…

Saki : c'est ça, continue comme ça et je te promets une mort extrêmement lente et douloureuse….

Toori : ne sois pas aussi négatif, veux-tu ? dis-toi que tu ne seras pas le seul dans cette situation

Saki, soupçonneux : …… ?

Misuki : je viens avec toi

Saki : hein ?

Toori : elle sera ta servante durant cette mission, ordre de Treize.

Saki, en soupirant : je suppose que cela signifie lui ramener son amant en un seul morceau…

Misuki : vi

Saki : et qui sera aussi de la partie ?

Seto : … d'après nos informations, du côté de l'Alliance, trois personnes vont s'infiltrer.

Misuki, toujours carnet en main : Mamoru, Eiri et Wufei Chang, l'héritier du clan Dragon

Saki : il y a quelque chose à craindre de sa part ?

Misuki : pas pour le moment mais il faudra rester sur nos gardes.

Toori : autre chose aussi. Il est fort probable que nos deux psychopathes soient eux aussi sur place…

A ces paroles, l'assassin ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. L'idée de les savoir ensemble dans un établissement scolaire ne le rassurait pas, mais alors vraiment pas… mais alors pas du tout…

Saki : a-t-on pensé à leur fourrer quelqu'un dans les pattes pour les surveiller ?

Toori : hum… si ma mémoire est bonne, non…

(silence)

Toori : ils sont juste partis récupérer Odin et faire la peau du vieux…

(silence)

Toori : ah ! J'allais oublier ! j'ai aussi inscrit Shuei et Duo

Saki ? Tu as fait ça ?

Toori : hum

(silence de la mort qui tue)

Saki : … on ne s'en sortira jamais vivant….

Compatissant, le bras droit de l'Etoile bleue tapota l'épaule du jeune homme dans un signe d'encouragement.

Seto : tu es prêt ?

Saki, résigné : oui…

Toori : tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus enthousiaste. Une université réservée aux filles… j'aimerais bien être à ta place…. D'ailleurs, tu veux qu'on échange ?

Saki : …. Sans façon !

Son frère et les femmes… toute une histoire aussi…

Un vrai coureur de jupons mais ayant un goût certain, il devait le reconnaître.

Malheureusement, toutes ses conquêtes finissaient de la même façon : dans un cercueil six pieds sous terre…

Cela ne donnait vraiment pas envie de faire partie de son tableau de chasse… surtout quant on savait qu'il collectionnait les aventures tout comme d'autre collectionne les médecins…

Quoi que, à bien choisir, la mort que leur offrait son aîné était de loin plus enviable que celle que leur octroyait leur psychopathe de service…

Seto : tu te rappelles encore de ta mission ?

Saki : hum… récupérer Ma-chan en un seul morceau et le ramener à son Zinou d'amour, le tout sans me faire buter par les deux fous dangereux qui circuleront dans l'école…

Toori : et ne confond pas Mamoru avec Duo

L'effaceur se retint de tout commentaire à ce sujet.

Comment aurait-il été possible pour lui de les confondre quant on savait que son compagnon d'armes passait son temps à le scotcher plus efficacement que de la super glue ?

D'un air distrait, il écouta les dernières recommandations de son frère avant de monter dans la Limousine qui l'emmènerait vers son prochain calvaire…

On avait vraiment pas idée d'organiser une « rencontre » entre ceux-là dans un endroit pareil…

xxxxx

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, le dos adossé au mur, une jeune femme dessinait tranquillement la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, lorsqu'une voix interrompit ses pensées.

Inconnu : … tu comptes rester toute la journée enfermée ?

Relevant la tête, elle lui adressa un regard lourd en signification avant de répondre.

Jeune femme : à qui la faute ? On a pas idée de m'entraîner dans ce genre d'établissement !

Inconnu, en haussant les épaules : tu préférais peut-être que je te fasse exploser en même temps que les autres ?

Elle ne releva pas la remarque, se contentant d'afficher un air boudeur et rempli de reproche.

Certes, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

C'était l'accompagner ou subir une nouvelle crise de schizophrénie de la part de son compagnon et tant qu'à choisir…

Jeune femme : … veux bien sortir mais à condition que tu viennes avec moi et que tu me fasses un gros câlin d'abord…

Inconnu, en soupirant : Andrea…

Andrea : c'est ça ou rien, Heero !

L'intéressé soupira devant le caprice que lui faisait sa compagne mais vint néanmoins prendre place à côté de cette dernière qui ne se priva pas pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Heero : tu abuses, tu sais…

Andrea : bah… je ne fais que jouer le rôle que tu m'as demandé

Heero : c'est bien ce qui me fait peur…. Tu es trop « parfaite » pour ce rôle…

Andrea : hum… je croyais que le mot « parfait » ne pouvait s'associer qu'à ton humble personne ?

Heero : …. (trad. : …)

Se repositionnant confortablement dans les bras du brun, elle profita de l'occasion qui s'offrait à elle pour lui poser quelques questions.

Andrea : tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

Heero : hum… Mamoru et Eiri viennent d'arriver… ils sont accompagnés par Wufei…

Andrea : ce qui signifie que Winner ne doit pas traîner bien loin

Heero : probablement…

(silence)

Heero : Saki et Mi-ki devraient arriver sous peu aussi… ils n'ont que dix minutes de route pour venir jusqu'ici…

Andrea : ordre de Treize, je suppose, il ne peut vraiment pas se passer de ton « chéri »

Heero : … (trad : j'm'en moque)

Andrea : … enfin avec ça, on ne manquera pas d'informateurs…

Heero : … on aura aussi assez d'assassins… Toori nous envoie Duo et Shuei…

Andrea ? n'a-t-il pas déjà fait son choix ?

Heero : je compte sur toi pour le faire changer d'avis….

Andrea : et si je n'y arrive pas ?

(silence)

Heero : … tu l'élimines…

(silence)

Andrea : tu es bien cruel avec tes anciens amants…

Heero : ai-je été cruel avec toi ?

D'un geste, il mit à nu l'épaule de la jeune femme, mettant ainsi en évidence une blessure pas encore cicatrisée qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

Dire qu'il était cruel eut été un euphémisme !

Il n'existait pas vraiment de terme pour décrire les états de colère – ou plutôt de passage à vide au vu du peu d'expression qui apparaissait alors sur son visage – dont elle avait été la victime privilégiée ces derniers temps.

Heero : tu ne réponds pas ?

Enroulant ses doigts autour d'une mèche de ces cheveux, il en respira le parfum un court instant avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne broncha pas…

Elle ne savait que trop à quoi s'attendre avec lui…

Il avait beau se montrer doux, attentionné, charmant… il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas…

C'était la froideur de son regard…

Aussi glacial qu'une nuit en plein désert…

Aussi profond que les entrailles de la terre…

Heero : une véritable poupée de porcelaine…

Sa voix n'était que murmure et pourtant elle résonnait dans sa tête.

Andrea : n'est-ce pas ce que tu attends de moi ?

Deux lèvres se posant sur sa joue…

Heero : non….

La faisant frissonner de tout son être…

Heero : … j'attends bien autre chose de toi…. Quelque chose que tu n'es pas prête à me donner pour le moment…

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait passé sa vie à l'éviter à tout prix…

xxxxx

D'un regard, le shinigami engloba l'ensemble des bâtiments qui les entourait.

Plutôt sinistre comme établissement mais bon, il avait vu pire… du moins il l'espérait.

D'après les informations qu'ils avaient pu recueillir, Mamoru serait accompagné par Eiri et Wufei.

Il ne pouvait rêver mieux comme situation !

Cependant, restait…

Duo : … tu l'as trouvé ?

Shuei : hum…

Peu après qu'ils soient arrivés dans leur planque, Odin, la personne chargée de les escorter, avait été enlevé par des hommes de l'Underground.

Quelques recherches leur avaient permis de comprendre que ce dernier travaillait pour le compte de la « Famille », une organisation secrète qui gérait tout ce qui était politique au sein de l'Ombre.

Visiblement ces derniers n'avaient pas apprécié qu'un des leurs leur vienne en aide…

Toujours était-il que puisqu'il était ici et qu'eux aussi, autant faire d'une pierre deux coup et le sauver en même temps.

Shuei : … ça ne va pas être facile…

Duo : je m'en doute mais on ne peut pas le laisser là

Shuei : …

L'homme dévisagea un court instant son compagnon.

Son frère avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir rencontré un être aussi passionné…

Duo : je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

Shuei, dans une demi révérence : je pensais que cet uniforme vous allait à ravir, Miss Haruka…

Duo, pivoine : Shuei !

Shuei : si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, nous allons être en retard pour la cérémonie d'ouverture…

Avec un clin d'œil complice, il incita le brun à le suivre jusqu'au parc où aurait lieu la répartition des nouvelles venues.

Oui…

Son frère avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir rencontré…

Il regrettait seulement de ne peut-être pas pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour contempler leur bonheur…

Après tout, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi… ou bien…

* * *

A suivre 


	18. Résumé Twins 00 to 11

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Angst / Etrange ( ?) / Sephiresque ?  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Comme beaucoup de personnes semblaient s'être perdu depuis le début de cette saison, j'ai demandé à mon adorable béta, Sekiei, (bisous My Angel ! ) de bien vouloir réaliser un résumé de tous les chapitres jusqu'ici car, si je l'avais fait moi-même, vous auriez encore trouvé le moyen de vous plaindre mdr

Donc...

**MERCI, SEKIEI !

* * *

**

**My Sweet Love 3  
****-  
****Twins of Destiny**

**"Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"**

Résumé Twins 00-11

* * *

Après la mort officielle d'Heero, survenue au cours d'une étrange mission menée en dehors du cadre habituel aux pilotes de Gundam, Duo revient seul et profondément marqué. Les autres pilotes peinent à reconnaître leur ancien compagnon, à présent taciturne et renfermé sur lui-même. Quatre est spécialement affecté par ce changement. Etant auparavant très proche de l'Américain, il lui est difficile d'accepter le rejet dont il fait l'objet de sa part.

Cela ne s'arrange guère lorsqu'un inconnu, du nom de Eiri Martel, vient prendre la place laissée vacante par la disparition de l'ancien pilote du Wing Zéro. Duo va, en effet, s'attacher rapidement au jeune homme, provoquant ainsi la jalousie de Quatre.

Le comportement et les attitudes d'Eiri rappelant étrangement celle du Soldat Parfait, l'Arabe ne voit dans l'amour du Shinigami pour le nouveau venu qu'un moyen de pallier à l'absence d'Heero qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier.

La situation se dégrade peu à peu, Duo ne supportant pas la possessivité de l'empathe à son égard, et cherchant protection auprès d'Eiri dès que cela lui est possible.

Cependant, les choses vont mal dans l'Underground, précipitant les événements. Saki et Mamoru se rendent auprès du pilote 02, afin de lui demander de clarifier sa position dans la guerre qu'ils livrent contre la Bourgeoisie.

En effet, l'adolescent ayant appris beaucoup sur le monde de l'Underground dans sa dernière mission en compagnie d'Heero, il représente à présent une menace pour ceux de l'ombre qui n'hésiteront pas à l'éliminer s'ils pensent cela nécessaire à leur sécurité.

Saki et Mamoru souhaitant éviter un tel scénario, propose au jeune homme d'échanger de place une semaine avec l'effaceur, le temps pour lui de reconstruire ses barrières psychiques. Il aura ensuite une autre semaine de réflexion avant de devoir se prononcer de manière définitive sur son choix.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei, qui en tant qu'héritier du Clan du Dragon est le protecteur attitré du chef de la Bourgeoisie, repousse l'offre de Zechs lui demandant d'assassiner un de ses coéquipiers. Le Chinois semble en savoir beaucoup plus sur la Bourgeoisie qu'il ne le devrait, mais se refuse à toute explication, et prend congé de l'âme damnée de Treize.

Une ombre mystérieuse a épié toute leur conversation sans se faire remarquer.

Treize, quant à lui, est à la recherche de Noin qui a mystérieusement disparu. Il rend visite, pour tenter d'obtenir des informations, à son ami peintre qui se trouve dans l'incapacité de lui apprendre qui a enlevé la jeune femme. Cependant, il finit par avouer savoir où elle se trouve : à Akari no kyûden, le Palais de Lumière, dans les ruines duquel se cache Kurai la cité de l'ombre, le cœur de l'Underground. A cette nouvelle, l'aristocrate renonce à tenter de sauver son lieutenant, qui, torturée par un homme du nom de Dray, est ensuite mise à mort dans le but de soigner, grâce à un de ses organes, un mystérieux inconnu.

Les choses ne s'améliorent pas entre Mamoru, qui a pris la place de Duo, et Quatre. En effet, les deux empathes ayant semble-t-il d'anciennes raisons de se haïr, l'effaceur prend un malin plaisir à se servir d'Eiri, avec le plein consentement de ce dernier, pour faire enrager l'Arabe.

Mais, celui-ci a bientôt d'autres soucis en tête. En effet, il reçoit une lettre lourde de menaces provenant du peintre psychopathe qu'il pensait mort au pénitencier de L2. Le jeune aristocrate est pour le moins affolé par l'étrange missive.

Duo, de son côté, fait la rencontre de Shuei, cadavre vivant sorti des labos de l'énigmatique Rhay. Il ressent aussitôt une forte attirance physique pour ce jeune homme à la beauté parfaite. Mais il a également l'étrange impression de le connaître déjà, sans pouvoir se rappeler l'avoir jamais rencontré. Shuei ne dément pas cette intuition, se contentant de lui dire qu'il ne peut lui répondre.

Il lui recommande, cependant, suite à un cauchemar, d'arrêter de fuir son passé en l'oubliant, et de l'accepter aussi dur soit-il.

Le mort-vivant commence à éprouver d'indéniables sentiments pour l'adolescent, même s'il ne s'accorde pas le droit de les laisser parler. Il lui promet, néanmoins, qu'Eiri et lui-même resteront toujours avec lui quoi qu'il arrive. Il demande également à Toori, le chef de l'Etoile Bleue et frère de Saki, de protéger le Shinigami, s'il n'était plus en mesure de le faire.

Le peintre psychopathe est récupéré par Rhay qui lui demande de revenir avec lui. L'artiste refuse, mais en définitive n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Ayant suivi Rhay, il a, quelque temps après, une conversation singulière avec un inconnu. Ils semblent entretenir tous deux une relation insolite, semblant mêler étrangement affection, peur et haine.

On fait également la connaissance de Kairy, énigmatique enfant, qui demande au peintre de prendre soin de l'inconnu, en dépit de la peur qu'il éprouve à son égard.

Wufei, tout en conservant la neutralité de sa position, se pose de nombreuses questions sur Eiri et son mystérieux mentor, le Docteur R, qui semblent n'avoir jamais existé avant la mort d'Heero.

Le Chinois et Mamoru, qu'il prend pour Duo, ont une conversation au sujet des sentiments du Shinigami pour le nouveau pilote. Mais l'empathie de l'effaceur s'emballe faisant ressentir à l'adolescent les véritables sentiments du pilote 02.

Mamoru, paniqué, s'enfuit, mais il est intercepté par Dray, arrivé mystérieusement dans la base. Il semblerait que Mamoru et son jumeau aient été utilisés par Rhay pour certaines de ses « expériences », et que cela explique en bonne partie les problèmes du jeune homme.

L'empathe est laissé aux bons soins de Misaki, venue avec Dray, jusqu'au retour d'Eiri.

Mais lorsque celui-ci, après avoir récupéré son camarade, le ramène à leur chambre, il croise Quatre qui le prend à partie. Mamoru toujours inconscient empêche l'Arabe de frapper le nouveau pilote et lui promet la pire des morts s'il ose toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

La haine de Quatre est ravivée par cet épisode, d'autant plus, que l'adolescent pressent que « son » Duo n'aurait jamais agi ainsi…

Entre temps, la première semaine s'achève pour le véritable pilote 02. Il va à présent devoir faire son choix. Mais en réalité, celui-ci est déjà arrêté, et ne semble guère favorable à l'Underground. Cependant, le Shinigami reste peu sûr de lui-même et de sa décision. Il semblerait, néanmoins, que celle-ci est été prévue puisque, quoi qu'il arrive, l'adolescent conservera à ses côtés Shuei et Eiri pour le protéger.

Il lui reste, toutefois, une semaine supplémentaire pour officialiser sa volonté.

Une mission, on ne peut plus banale en apparence, est alors annoncée aux pilotes de Gundam : une infiltration dans une université de la petite principauté de Sank, indépendante du Royaume du même nom, afin de récupérer des documents et détruire des spécimens de machines expérimentant un système comparable au système zéro.

Cependant, la situation est compliquée par une donnée particulière : l'université en question est uniquement réservée aux jeunes filles. Wufei et Duo, qui est toujours en réalité Mamoru, s'infiltreront donc sous cette couverture, Eiri étant leur majordome.

Un nouveau personnage fait également son apparition à cette occasion, le professeur K, qui se présente comme l'assistante du Docteur R, le mentor d'Eiri. Elle apporte d'ailleurs avec elle le gundam personnel de ce dernier.

En réalité, le professeur K n'est autre que Katerina, la mère d'Heero, et, par conséquent, belle-mère de Mamoru, avec qui elle semble être en froid. Elle vient tout de même lui demander de sauver ou abattre Odin qui s'est attiré les foudres de la « Famille » en aidant Shuei et Duo à gagner leur nouvelle planque.

Entre temps, l'énigmatique leader des Dark Children « s'occupe » de Dray. Il semblerait que celui-ci n'y survive pas…

Duo, troublé par le choix qu'il doit effectuer, n'y voit pas plus clair dans ses émotions : entre son amour indéfectible pour Heero, ses sentiments indéniables pour Eiri, et sa profonde attirance physique pour Shuei…

Ce dernier, s'il ne doute pas de ce qu'il ressent pour l'adolescent, ne se laisse pas l'ombre d'une chance, préférant privilégier le bonheur du Shinigami et de « son frère » qui aime lui aussi l'Américain. Il semble persuader que tout sera bientôt fini pour lui, et charge Odin de dire au pilote 02 que, quoi qu'il arrive, il n'est en rien responsable, Shuei n'ayant fait que suivre sa propre volonté.

Eiri, de son côté, est en proie à des souvenirs venus de son passé, et d'un choix qui a fait basculé son existence, lorsqu'il a choisi de changer de camp, pour suivre quelqu'un si semblable à lui-même… Il est également hanté par ses sentiments pour Duo, et regrette de ne pas les lui avoir confessés, mais Mamoru lui promet qu'il en aura l'occasion.

Mamoru, Wufei et Eiri se rendent à l'université où doivent s'effectuer leur mission. Cependant, ils sont loin d'être les seuls.

Toori, qui s'est vu confié Duo et Shuei par Heero, y a également inscrit les deux jeunes gens. Ils sont bien décidés à sauver Odin qui est en danger pour les avoir aidés.

Saki est chargé de récupérer Mamoru et de le ramener à Treize. Il se travestit lui aussi pour le bien de sa tâche. Misaki l'accompagne.

Heero est également présent, accompagné d'une certaine Andrea, avec qui il mène un flirt singulier, et qui se révèle n'être autre qu'un pan féminin de l'artiste. L'ancien pilote du Wing Zéro charge sa compagne de faire changer Duo d'avis sur sa décision ou de l'éliminer…


	19. Twins12

Saga : My Sweet Love  
Titre : Twins of Destiny  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Angst / Etrange ( ?) / Sephiresque ?  
Couple(s) : 1+2, 1+ Andrea (nan, nan ! Vous ne rêvez pas !), 1+Saki (allusion)  
Disclaimer : plutôt que de citer tous les personnages qui m'appartiennent (y en a des tas), ai plus facile de dire que seul les G-Boys et les membres d'Oz ne sont pas à moi.

Notes de l'auteur :  
…. : changement de lieu  
Flash Back : retour momentané dans le passé des personnages  
**Blabla :** événement / situation  
_Blabla _pensées des personnages

* * *

**ATTENTION !**

Pas de réponses aux reviews dans ce chapitre !  
(Désolée ! elles seront dans le prochain...)

* * *

**My Sweet Love 3  
****-  
****Twins of Destiny**

"**Et si le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère ?"**

Twins 12

* * *

Se retenant de justesse de bailler aux corneilles, le shinigami jouait machinalement avec l'une de ses mèches rebelles.

C'était chaque fois la même chanson…

A chaque nouveau semestre, il se retrouvait dans un quelconque établissement, aussi bien sur Terre que dans les colonies, en train d'écouter ce même discours somnifère que seule l'ambassadrice de la paix pouvait égaler.

C'était à se demander s'il préférait pas les réunions des Mads ou passer une journée avec J…

Quoique connaissant le professeur, il pouvait s'attendre au pire en vingt-quatre heures…

Soupir…

Dans quel pétrin était-il aller se mettre cette fois ?

Dire que tout avait commencé lorsqu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de suivre les conseils de ses amis et d'avouer son homosexualité à leur Iceberg…

Cela remontait à quand déjà ?

Six ?

Sept mois ?

Heero…

Un être étrange et envoûtant…

Une personne qui lui était inaccessible malgré tous les efforts qu'il produisait pour s'en approcher…

Heero…

Que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ?

Chassant aux loin ses pensées sombres, il tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles du Recteur des lieux.

Ce dernier – car il s'agissait d'un homme – était fort jeune pour le poste qu'il occupait. Un peu plus d'une trentaine d'année, tout au plus.

Ça sentait à coup sûr le coup fourré.

Depuis quand les proviseurs étaient si jeune dans les pensionnats pour filles ?

Il ne voulait même pas penser aux nombres de choses pas très catholique qui devait s'y produire…

Duo : tu as des renseignements sur lui ?

Shuei : hum…

(Silence)

Shuei : Stéphane Carrosu… né à Lisbonne de mère portugaise et de père français. Il a fêté ses trente et un ans il y a deux mois de cela. Il fut professeur d'art pendant une courte période avant d'être nommé recteur.

(Silence)

Shuei : il possède aussi une passion pour tout ce qui touche la gente féminine, en tout particulier pour tout ce qui te ressemble de près ou de loin…

Duo, en soupirant : pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris…

Shuei : des rumeurs disent aussi qu'il est un accro du SM…

Duo : …

Shuei : …

(Silence de la mort qui tue)

Shuei : je crois qu'on va éviter de l'approcher…

Duo : je le crois aussi ;;

L'idée de se voir attacher à un lit d'épine, fouetté sur une table ou Deathscythe seul savait quoi ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

Inconnu(e) : excusez-moi, est-ce ces sièges sont libres ?

Relevant la tête, l'américain crut défaillir en voyant apparaître dans son champ de vision le bras droit de Toori Kaido accompagné d'une charmante demoiselle ainsi que de sa servante.

Shuei, en s'inclinant : je vous en prie…

Seto : merci…

S'il était parvenu à mettre un nom sur cette homme aux prunelles acier, ainsi que sur la petite fille qui l'accompagnait – après tout, il avait passé quelques heures dans le train avec cette dernière comme interlocutrice – il n'en était pas de même avec cette troisième personne qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.

Suivant son regard, Altran fit signe à la jeune fille d'approcher afin qu'il puisse faire les présentations.

Seto : je manque à tous mes devoirs, pardonnez-moi. Je me présente : Seto Altran.

Duo : ...? Des compagnies pétrolières Altran.

Seto, amusé : c'est exacte… et voici ma fille, Maki Altran… ainsi que la petite Misuki qui est charger de veiller sur elle.

Misuki : enchantée

Duo : June Haruka, enchantée et voici la personne chargée de me protéger

Le blond s'inclina alors une nouvelle légèrement tandis que les deux jeunes femmes prenait place l'une à côté de l'autre.

Maki : j'ai entendu dire que l'enseignement ici était encore plus dur que celle dispensée à l'Université de Medisile

June : vraiment ?

Maki : hum… le taux de réussite y est inférieur aux cinq pourcents

June, blanche : …

Ne rien imaginer… surtout ne rien imaginer…

June : je suis foutue TT

Une main s'emparant discrètement de la sienne…

Maki : t'inquiète pas, on sera deux

Duo ? Saki ?

Malgré leur différence…

Saki : yep !

Malgré qu'ils soient dans des camps opposés…

Saki : content de te retrouver, Chibi

Duo : moi aussi, Saki…

Leur amitié était restée intacte…

xxxxx

D'où se trouvait l'américain, il ne pouvait voir ses amis mais ressentait néanmoins leur présence…

Où du moins une présence en particulier…

Ce qui ne le rassurait pas du tout, par contre, c'était ces deux auras qui se tenaient à côté d'eux.

L'une appartenait à Misuki mais l'autre…

Forçant un peu sur son empathie pour découvrir son identité, l'effaceur fut prit d'un léger malaise, ce qui lui valu un regard des plus énigmatique de la part de son compagnon.

Eiri : ….

Mamoru : j'ai compris, j'arrête là…

Eiri : … (Trad. : y a intérêt)

Mamoru : de toute façon, on finira bien par leur tomber dessus.

Wufei : on peut savoir ce que vous comploter ?

Mamoru, faussement angélique : oh… Wuffy…

Wufei : … Merian…

Mamoru, en haussant les épaules : si tu veux, Mei-chan

Wufei : ….

(silence)

Wufei : j'ai récupéré la liste des répartitions… ils ont été assez sympathique pour nous mettre dans la même chambre…

Mamoru : c'est déjà ça

Wufei : hum…

Eiri : quelque chose de suspect ?

Wufei : pas vraiment… si on excepte le directeur qui a une façon étrange de reluquer tout ce qui lui passe sous la main…

Mamoru : et au sujet des professeurs ?

Wufei : … trop tôt pour dire quoique se soit… visiblement ils tiennent tous à être discret mais je crois qu'on ne devrait pas avoir de difficulté à en savoir davantage une fois les cours commencés.

(Silence)

Wufei : par contre ça va être chaud pour contacter les autres…

Eiri : … ? (Trad. : c'est-à-dire ?)

Wufei : hum…. Il est aussi parano que ton prédécesseur… l'ensemble du campus est parsemé de micro capteur thermique et de chaleur… comme quoi il n'était pas le seul cinglé sur terre…

Eiri : …. ? (Trad. : c'est possible ?)

Mamoru : j'espère bien que non…

Wufei : …

Eiri : …

Mamoru : …

(Mega silence)

Wufei : tu penses qui faudrait aussi se renseigner sur ce type ?

Mamoru, en haussant les épaules : pourquoi pas… ça peut toujours être utile. Eiri ?

Eiri : aah… (Trad. : je m'en occupe)

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le blond disparut de leur champ de vision pour aller récolter les informations qui lui avaient été demandées.

Wufei : …

Mamoru, tout sourire : vi ?

Wufei : tu ne trouves pas qu'il agit comme un second Heero ?

Mamoru ? Tu trouves ?

Wufei : hum… enfin pas vraiment… ils se ressemblent sous certain point de vue… un Heero à laquelle on aurait laissé une parcelle d'humanité ?

Mamoru : …

L'assassin ne souleva pas la remarque pertinente qui venait de lui être faite au sujet du protector car elle correspondait exactement à l'opinion qu'il avait de ce dernier.

Eiri Martel…

Par quel genre d'expériences avait-il dû passer avant d'aboutir à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui mais surtout, qui était-il avant de tomber entre les mains de ces fous qui s'amusaient à jouer avec les vies humaines comme si tout cela n'était qu'un simple hobby !

On avait beau dire que le leader des Dark Children était sans pitié et sans cœur mais lui, au moins, ne décimait pas les gens tout simplement pour le plaisir !

Mamoru : _d'ailleurs sait-il au moins ce que c'est…_

Une question à laquelle il n'aurait probablement jamais de réponse en soit. Tout ce qu'il avait pu récolter comme informations depuis qu'il avait intégré la milice de l'Underground était qu'une personne X – plus que certainement son bras droit – était chargé de lui inculquer la notion de sentiments mais pour le reste…

Personne ne sachant qui occupait quel poste, le mystère restait entier.

Wufei : je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

Mamoru : … on en sortira pas vivant…

Wufei : quel optimisme…. Remarque, je ressens la même chose…

Du regard, l'asiatique lui désigna l'ensemble des infrastructure présente autour d'eux et auxquels il ne manquait plus que les barbelés et les piques pour se retrouver en plein décors Frankenstein.

Wufei : on a vraiment pas idée de construire un établissement dans un coin pareil ! J'en viendrais presque à supplier pour me retrouver dans un cachot de Treize !

Mamoru : ça peut toujours s'arranger, tu sais

Wufei : ah… ah… très drôle… Shina….

Cela faisait un moment déjà que les deux pilotes ne prêtaient plus attention aux discours somnifère du recteur qui n'était pas loin d'égaler ceux de leur ambassadrice adorée, préférant de loin contempler les personnes qui les entouraient.

Parmi les futures étudiantes, on ne pouvait y trouver que le fleuron de la bourgeoisie et de la noblesse que pouvait compter la terre et les colonies les plus proches. Mais il fallait souligner que la brochure de l'école était on ne peut plus attractive vu qu'elle promettait aux futures lauréates un véritable Paradis terrestre dont elles seraient le centre.

Et stupide comme pouvaient l'être les riches en période de guerre…

Wufei : ça ne serait pas la fille de l'ambassadeur de L3 ?

Mamoru : si… et à ces côtés, c'est Miss Planète Bleue

Wufei : me dis pas qu'il existe des personnes qui ont voté pour « ça » ?

Mamoru : malheureusement si

Wufei : …

Mamoru : …

Le « ça » en question était une adolescente blonde, habillée en bleu ciel des pieds à la tête et qui fixait d'un amour transis le recteur.

Mamoru : elle me fait penser à un bonbon…

Wufei : mais à un bonbon bleu alors…

Mamoru : ….

Wufei : …

Une première personne qu'ils se devaient d'ajouter à leur liste de « personnes à absolument éviter si l'on veut rester en vie ».

Wufei : au faite, il y a un truc qui m'intrigue depuis un moment…

Mamoru : ah vi ? Quoi donc ?

Wufei : pourquoi « Shina » ?

Mamoru : hum… je voulais choisir Shin mais Eiri m'a dit que ça ne faisait pas très féminin… pourtant, à ce que je sache le dieu de la mort est un homme et pas une femme. Pis qui fait encore attention à un nom de nos jours, hein ? Mais bon, soit je trouvais un autre nom, soit Eiri me laissait avec Hilde alors j'ai eu la magnifique idée de rajouter un « a » à la fin. Plutôt réussir, nan ?

Wufei : …. (Trad. : ….)

Mamoru : c'est moi où tu te mets à parler en mode « Iceberg » ?

Wufei : crétin

Mamoru : moi aussi, je t'adore

xxxxx

Assis sur le toit d'un des bâtiments annexes composant l'établissement, une jeune fille observait d'un air ennuyé le va-et-vient incessant des nouvelles pensionnaires.

Elles appartenaient toute à la noblesse de cet univers…

Du moins, officiellement…

Ayant eu l'occasion de jeter un œil sur les noms des personnes admises pour cette année, elle avait pu constater qu'une dizaine d'entre-elles n'avaient rien à faire dans ces lieux. Sauf pour servir de cobayes à ce très cher Carrosu, bien entendu !

Heero : alors ?

Andrea : …. Rien de bien intéressant… ton époux discute tranquillement avec l'ennemi, ta doublure est à la recherche d'informations, le cadavre est avec tes deux ex-amants, Misuki et ta « douce lumière »…

La jeune femme avait volontairement prit un ton hypocrite pour énoncer cette dernière personne tant elle la portait dans son cœur ; chose qui ne passa absolument pas inaperçu auprès de son interlocuteur qui lui en fit aussitôt la remarque.

Heero : … serais-tu jalouse ?

Andrea : pourquoi ? Je devrais l'être ?

Heero : dois-je comprendre que je ne compte pas pour toi ?

(Silence)

Andrea : quand arrêteras-tu de jouer sur les mots ?

(Silence)

Heero : lorsque tu arrêteras de me mentir…

Andrea : …

Pas une seule fois durant cet échange, l'un d'eux n'avait élevé la voix. Et pourtant, derrière chaque parole prononcée se cachait autant de non dit que de vérités à moitié dissimulées…

De lourds secrets que chacun voudrait dissimuler à jamais…

Doucement, l'ancien pilote se glissa derrière sa compagne avant de l'enlacer tendrement et de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa nuque dénuée.

Heero : es-tu jalouse ?

De nouveau cette question…

Andrea : non…

Une voix qui n'était que murmure afin qu'il ne soit que le seul à l'entendre…

Pour qu'elle puisse oublier aussi…

Le regard absent, la jeune fille fixa la silhouette brune de Saki qui semblait discuter joyeusement avec Duo.

Combien de temps encore tout ceci allait-il durer…

Andrea : _combien de temps encore avant que…_

Fermant un court instant les yeux, elle tâcha de faire le vide dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur sa mission.

Seulement…

Une main…

Descendant le long de ses hanches pour venir s'arrêter aux creux même de ses reins…

Andrea : Heero, retires ta main de là !

Heero : je ne te savais pas aussi prude…

Andrea : ce n'est pas une question d'être prude ou pas. Si tu veux t'amuser, va trouver l'un de tes amants. Il y en a bien assez ici pour satisfaire tes penchants sado-masochiste !

Soupir…

Heero : mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et Saki…

Andrea : et je suis censé te croire ?

Heero : il est hétéro…

Andrea : comme si ça te gênait…

Heero : tu es vraiment jalouse, hein ?

Andrea : …

(Silence)

Heero : que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me croies ? Que je le tue ?

Andrea : …comme si tu pouvais le faire…

Le japonais ne releva pas le ton cynique employé par sa compagne, ne sachant que trop bien que ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai.

Il était incapable de tuer le liquidateur…

Pas que ce dernier soit plus fort que lui – quoique cela pouvait être possible, il n'en savait rien – mais plutôt parce que…

Andrea : … je ne le toucherais pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

Heero : … je n'ai rien dit

Andrea : mais tu penses trop fort

Heero : je ne te savais pas empathe

Andrea : ah… ah… très drôle….

Avec souplesse, la brune se glissa hors de sa prison et entreprit de descendre de toit lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

Heero : pourquoi ?

(Silence)

Andrea : pourquoi je ne le tuerais pas ?

(Silence)

Heero : hum…

La jeune fille se mit alors à réfléchir quelques instants à la réponse adéquate à lui donner avant de…

Andrea : pour les mêmes raisons qu'il ne m'a pas éliminé il y a six ans, je suppose…

(Silence)

Andrea : je vais rendre une petite visite à Mamoru, histoire qu'il me présente à Eiri… ça fait un petit moment que je rêve de faire sa connaissance….

Un regard…

Enigmatique et distant…

Mystérieux et intriguant….

S'il ne la connaissait pas depuis si longtemps, il aurait plus que probablement prit la fuite en courant tant l'aura qu'elle dégageait était hostile.

Andrea faisait partie de ce genre de personne à qui l'on ne tournait jamais le dos si l'on voulait rester vivant !

Spécialiste en infiltration mais aussi en méthode de tortures en tout genre, elle pouvait rester totalement impassible à la vue d'un cadavre réduit à l'état de charpie ou encore piétiné par un char d'assaut ou un Gundam.

Un comportement qui avait fait d'elle l'une des agents les plus efficaces de l'Underground mais aussi…

Heero : tu es bien plus cruel que moi, Andrea…. Bien plus…

… l'une des plus cruelles…

* * *

A suivre 


	20. Annonce

Annonce !

Hello tout le monde !

Ça fait un petit moment que vous n'avez pas entendu parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Du moins pas encore…

Mais j'ai déménagé en Ecosse il y a deux mois et, malheureusement, j'ai tout le mal du monde pour réussir a avoir internet chez moi…

Donc je vous rassure tout de suite :

NON, JE N'ARRETE PAS L'ECRITURE NI AUCUNE DE MES HISTOIRES EN COURS !

J'attends juste d'avoir ma connexion internet pour pouvoir les publier.

Kisu

Sephy

Qui est prête a n'importe quoi pour récupérer une connexion…


End file.
